um amor verdadeiro supera todas as dificuldades
by Thati Gilmore
Summary: saori e seiya: um casal perfeito!mas infelizmente certas pessoas querem destruilos!sera que conseguirão?ou amor que sentem um pelo outro sera mais forte(capitulo 9 Sinto muito, on-line)
1. O Passado e as Revelações

Cap 1 o passado e as revelaçoes

Ao contrário de Saori que fazia diversos cursos como para modelo, música e teatro, Shina que era completamente louca pelo Seiya, abria mão de fazer o que gostava para ganhar mais tempo ao lado dele, que mal a notava. Ele gostava muito dela, mas como amiga e nada mais, ela já havia revelado que se apaixonara quando criança por ele e Seiya como não tinha namorada e não queria que Shina sofresse aceitava ficar com ela quase que sempre.

Também existia o Julian nessa história. Apesar de ter acompanhado Saori desde que ela era um bebê, eles só tornaram-se amigos mesmo foi na festa de aniversário da Saori quando ela completara sete anos, na qual ela tinha ficado decepcionada com algo e desandou a chorar e saiu correndo, Julian foi atrás dela para acalmá-la e conseguiu, ela ficava feliz ao lado dele pois sentia que ele não era amigo dela apenas por dinheiro ao contrário de muita gente que ela conhecia. Eles andavam muito juntos, ele além de melhor amigo tornou-se o confidente de Saori e vice e versa. Ambos tiveram uma surpresa desagradável que deu origem ao namoro de Julian e Saori, os pais deles foram a outro país em viagem de negócios e infelizmente quando estavam retornando o avião passou por problemas técnicos e acabou explodindo sem resistir ao atrito causado pela atmosfera. Saori estava traumatizada.

Memória de Saori

- Não pode ser como é que meus pais morreram – Saori chorava muito.

-- Infelizmente é verdade. Seus tios e Julian viram morar conosco por causa desse acidente que também os abalou senhorita.

- Que ironia, meus pais raramente me viam por causa do trabalho e eu quase morro pela morte deles mesmo sabendo que aqueles que realmente me criaram irão viver comigo!

Fim da memória de Saori

E Julian também estava abalado, mas isso os aproximou mais... Eles eram ricos, bonitos, poderosos, mas isso de nada servia para eles que estavam sozinhos e passaram a morar juntos, pois todos sabiam que eram grandes amigos e só mesmo um poderia consolar ao outro. Esse carinho que Julian sentia por Saori passou a ser amor quando ele completou 14 anos e ela tinha quase 12, quando Julian passou a vê-la com paixão e não só como amiga. No respectivo aniversário de Saori, Julian criou coragem e a pediu em namoro. A garota ficou surpresa, mas aceitou, tinha certeza de que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguiria faze-la feliz. Daí a um tempo ela conheceu Seiya que mudara muito sua vida...

Seiya tinha um estilo mais largado possível, o que irritava muito Saori, eles se conheceram na escola graças a um trabalho que teria de ser feito em grupo, por sorteio e salas misturadas, e ela teve a sorte ou o azar, como dizia ela, de cair com Seiya. O trabalho dela era sobre política, o que Saori detestava! E pra piorar seu namorado Julian estava em outro grupo, mas para sua felicidade, a garota ainda tinha umas amigas em seu grupo e todos concordaram que as reuniões seriam feitas na casa dela e, durante todo o tempo eles brigavam, até quando não havia motivos, por um suspiro que o outro desse, eles já brigavam! Saori era muito autoritária e chegou a dar um senhor tapa em Seiya quando este levantou a voz pra ela, mesmo depois da de trabalho ser acabado, eles ainda implicavam entre si. Até que um dia na escola, três meses depois do fim do trabalho, ele começou a criticar Saori com toda a ignorância que tinha, mas ela nada dizia, não implicava com ele e muito menos discutia, parecia até não ouvir as comentários maldosos de Seiya que estava completamente confuso e durante o intervalo foi falar com uns amigos que também eram amigos da Saori para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-- Aí caras, está muito chato implicar com aquela "patricinha" metida a besta e o namorado dela, também está estranho eles estão sempre juntos e hoje o dia todo ele nem viu a Saori.

- Seiya eu sempre achei que você vivia em outro país ou outro mundo mais agora eu tenho certeza de que você vive é em Marte ou até em Júpiter!!!

- Do que é que você está falando exatamente, Shun?

- Seiya... você não sabe mesmo por que a Saori está assim? - disse Shiryu.

- Se soubesse acho que eu não estaria perguntando!

- Não precisa ser tão ignorante - fala Hyoga - Perguntar não mata!

- Vocês sabem ou não porque a Saori está assim tão estranha e diferente?

- Vocês são mesmo viu? Porque não contam logo o que cidade inteira com exceção do desinformado do Seiya já sabem hein?

- Tá legal, então antes que o Ikki se altere eu vou contar a você que é a desinformação em pessoa! - disse Jabu.

- Então...

- A maravilhosa e glamourosa – Jabu era apaixonado por Saori. – Já perdera os pais quando criança e as únicas pessoas que haviam restado a ela eram o Solo e os tios, mas infelizmente seus tios sofreram um grave acidente de carro quando tentavam fugir de uns ladrões e acabaram não resistindo.- Em poucos miúdos Saori agora perdera os tios também e disse em entrevista à imprensa que nada mais lhe importa.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Seiya sentiu-se muito mal, pois sabia o que era a vida sem ter ao menos um parente por perto ou vivo no caso dele e agora o de Saori, e por incrível que isso possa parecer ao fim das aulas ele tentoucivilizadamente conversar com Saori

O resto das aulas foi como sempre exceto pelas milhares de vezes que Seiya e Saori levavam bronca por discutirem e fazerem barulho.

O sinal tocou. Seiya observou todos saírem da sala exceto Saori que arrumava seu material com a maior calma do mundo. Então Seita que não queria incomodar resolveu esperar por ela lá embaixo, quando avistou Julian beijando outra garota "O que? Provavelmente a Saori não sabe que o Julian tem outra, eu bem que poderia me vingar dele e contar a ela, mas acho que ela já está sofrendo demais".

Ele continuou descendo em direção a saída da escola e não demora muito até que Saori apareceu.

- Ei , ei ,espere!

Ela não imaginou que ele estava falando com ela.

- Ei Saori! – ele falou já próximo a ela - Por que você me ignorou?

- Não achei que você estivesse falando comigo, principalmente porque meu nome não é "ei" e olha aqui Seiya hoje é um péssimo dia pra você vir com implicância e provocações pra cima de mim. Não iria adiantar, pior meu dia não pode ficar!

- Nossa! Desculpe-me, não vim aqui implicar com você, pelo contrário, vim prestar solidariedade , pois sei que precisa e eu posso te ajudar.

- Ah tá! Minha vida já não tem sentido, me deixe em paz!

- Saori... Eu sei pelo que você está passando, eu sei o que você está sentindo... eu acho que você não sabe, mas eu sou órfão, você ainda teve a sorte de conhecer sua família e nem essa oportunidade eu tive. Olha... eu sei que isso não é fácil, sei que é muito difícil, eu compreendo a sua dor e posso te ajudar, se você quiser...- ...

- Então, qual a sua resposta?

- Como você quer que eu acredite e aceite ajuda de uma pessoa que sempre me odiou e implicou comigo, e até já chegou a me xingar?

- Confesso que já fiz algumas brincadeiras de mau gosto com você, mas eu nunca te odiei, ao contrário, eu sempre te admirei por ser forte e não se deixar levar pelas besteiras que eu te falava e você ignorava ou devolvia de igual para igual, mas não queria faze-la sofrer, jamais foi essa minha verdadeira intenção. Você que já é linda e continua maravilhosa quando irritada, ver você da alta sociedade assim era no mínimo engraçado.

- E quem garante que você só não está novamente brincando comigo? - disse ela com os olhos já rasos d'água.

- Saori acredite em mim! Essa é a verdade mais sólida que já disse na minha vida inteira. Já chega, estou cansado de brigar com você, fico preocupado quando você age desse jeito... Eu já disse que posso te ajudar a superar e conviver com isso Saori.

Ela olhou desconfiada.

- Desculpe, posso chamá-la de Saori?

- Não é só isso... - disse com a voz fraca.

- Tem mais!?!

- Julian que era a única pessoa no mundo em quem eu confiava e me traiu.

- Você já estava sabendo?

- Eu o flagrei com outra no intervalo e foi logo hoje! Esse não é meu dia!

- Bom... quanto a isso não sei se posso te ajudar pois nunca se quer tive uma namorada, mas posso tentar distrair você e com o tempo você esquece...

- Mesmo que eu acreditasse que você só não está brincando comigo novamente seria impossível, pois a vigia sobre mim sempre foi alta e agora mais ainda, não tenho nem como sair de casa mais!

- Você acredita em mim?

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele e viu que ele falava a verdade então disse

– Acredito.

- Ahan, e o que você faz a tarde?

- Ia ao salão pra fazer maquiagem, manicure, cabeleireiro, shopping fazer compras, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Ah, tem haver que se você tivesse tempo livre poderíamos nos ver e seria mais fácil pra mim te ajudar...

- Mas então só há um problema...

- Qual?

- Eu não posso sair de casa!

- Eu vou lá então, se você não se incomodar...

- Por mim não tem problemas você iria precisar dar um tipo de entrevista para fazer um passaporte de visitante para que possa entrar - disse meio envergonhada.

- Beleza! Eu posso ir hoje?

- Só se for agora, porque você precisa chegar comigo, vão fazer perguntas...

- Tá! Podemos ir então?

- Certo. –

Saori pegou o celular e ligou para trazerem a limusine.Eles foram até a casa dela sem problemas e sem falarem uma só palavra se quer.Ao chegarem na mansão, foram tão bem recebidos que so o mordomo meio espantado estranhou um pouco o fato de Seiya estar ali, mas ficou calado. Seiya fez o passaporte e visitava Saori sem ter grandes problemas e estava funcionando, cada vez menos a garota pensava ou lembrava da morte dos pais e tios, acabaram por tornar-se ótimos amigos.

_**Olaaaaaaa bem essa é a primeira fic que ue escrevo e espero que esteja fikndo boa deixem suas reviws please! Ou se ñ me mandem mails com suas opinioes mesmo que sejam ruins pois assim poderei melhorar cada vez mais!**_

_**Muito o brigada a todos vcs q estam lendo e obrigada tbm a minha miguinha palas lis que gentilmente revisou este cap para mim!**_


	2. Como Tudo Começou

**Capítulo 2 – Como tudo começou**

Seiya e Saori tiveram seus problemas e brigas, mas nunca se odiaram, muito pelo contrário, enquanto brigava com Seiya ao mesmo tempo ela pedia a ele que a ajudasse pois estava perdida, na maioria das vezes! Enfim ela o admirava e sempre o admirou, porém tinha medo de admitir. E com o passar do tempo essa admiração que ela tinha pela personalidade do rapaz com o passar dos anos transformou-se em amor... Esses eram os pensamentos e sentimentos de Saori que tinha agora seus 16 anos, mas ela tinha medo de ser rejeitada por Seiya que já tinha seus 17 feitos e por isso nunca dissera nada. Mal sabia ela que seu amado sentia o mesmo por ela até que...

- O QUE?! A Saori sofreu um acidente?

- _Isso mesmo Seiya, parece muito grave e ela não para de chamar seu nome – _dizia Shun ao telefone preocupado.

- Não pode ser... Eu já vou para aí, não vá ao hospital sem mim! - disse Seiya já desligando o telefone.

Ao chegar na casa de Shun, este já estava no carro esperando por Seiya. Eles nem se cumprimentaram, mal disseram uma palavra, só foram o mais rápido possível ao hospital ver como a sua amiga estava, até que Seiya cortou o silêncio que predominava:

- O que aconteceu para que a Saori sofresse um acidente que a deixa-se em coma?

Ela sempre foi tão responsável Shun.

- Ninguém sabe Seiya, só o que se sabe é que ela tinha ido a uma danceteria aqui perto e que um cara tentou droga-la e violentá-la e nada mais.

Ao terminar de falar Shun encosta o carro em frente ao hospital e pediu informações sobre o estado de Saori.

Ambos ficam mais aliviados ao saber que ela já está consciente, apesar de ainda estar muito ferida.

A enfermeira ouviu Shun citando o nome de Seiya ocasionalmente tempo depois e pergunta :

- Você é Seiya?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Venha comigo, por favor, a princesa Saori não para de chamá-lo nem enquanto estava dormindo ou em coma.

- Você é parente ou namorado dela?

"_Quem me dera poder namorar com ela, mas ela não me ama."_

Ainda pensando nisso ele foi ver Saori com enfermeira.

Já no quarto, a enfermeira percebe que Saori está melhor e que o rapaz está mais do que ansioso, ela se retira deixando-o lá.

- Se..., ah Seiya, Seiya ah - - Saori sentia dificuldade para falar e respirar.

- Oh Saori - ele disse enquanto ia em direção a cama na qual sua amada delirava ao mesmo tempo em que dormia, ele segura a sua mão e disse – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora pra cuidar de você, meu anjo. –

Nisso ele beija-lhe o rosto de leve e depois abaixa a cabeça apoiando na cama.

Nesse meio tempo, Saori abriu os olhos da maneira mais lenta possível, e ao perceber que seu amado estava ali totalmente preocupado, ela segurou forte a mão dele que ainda estava sobre a sua e disse:

- Ah, Seiya o que está fazendo aqui?

- Saori? Oras como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui!?

- Você não deveria estar com a Shina por aí?

- E por que eu estaria por aí com ela?

- Vocês são namorados não são? Deveriam estar juntos se divertindo!

- Eu não estou namorando a Shina - disse ele mais do que rápido e completa - Eu nem se quer gosto dela!

- Mas vocês ficam quase que todos os dias!

- Só porque fico com ela não quer dizer que goste dela!!! Meu coração já tem dona mais infelizmente para mim acho que ela é areia de mais pro meu caminhãozinho! - disse ele com um tom definitivamente triste.

- Impossível.

- Ahn? O quê?

- Uma garota ser boa de mais pra você é impossível, na minha opinião - disse ela doce e meiga, acariciando de leve o rosto de Seiya que corou imediatamente, porém voltou a segurar a mão de Saori ainda no seu rosto e disse:

- Ela é linda, uma mulher maravilhosa, decidida, meiga, doce, afetiva... Incrível além de que é muito inteligente, ativa e compreensiva...

- Que sorte que ela tem de receber tantos elogios assim de você, cof, cof, cof – Saori parou um pouco de falar começando a tossir.

- Saori já chega, não fale mais, você precisa e muito de descanso, perdão por te incomodar agora deite e descanse, por favor.

- Obrigada por vir me ver, Seiya.

- Nem precisa me agradecer, Saori.

A garota fecha os olhos e ambos ficam em silêncio por um tempo, ela estava prestes a dormir quando...

- Boa noite, meu amor – disse Seiya beijando de leve os lábios da garota que ao fim disso só conseguiu totalmente surpresa e envergonhada dizer:

- Ah, Seiya, o que você fez? Por que você fez isso? - disse meio assustada.

- É algo já deveria ter feito há muito tempo – disse meio receoso da resposta dela que ficou calada por isso completou – Eu te amo há muito tempo, Saori.

- Oh Seiya- disse ela num tom baixo e continuou - Eu também te amo Seiya, desde sempre que eu te amo!!!

Ao dizer isso ela beijou Seiya, porém desta vez eles atingiram a um grau de grande urgência, entretanto Seiya interrompeu.

- Infelizmente já esta ficando tarde eu tenho que ir embora e você precisa descansar

- disse acariciando os cabelos macios de Saori.

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara doce triste e ao mesmo tempo suplicante e depois disse:

- Hum...

- Ah Saori, por favor, não faz essa cara – ele disse meio que num tom que reprovasse o que ela havia feito, porém não demorou muito e ele continuou:

- Você gostou de eu vir te visitar hoje? - ele perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

- A melhor visita que eu poderia receber foi essa Seiya.

- Bom, nesse caso se você não for se incomodar eu vou falar com o pessoal e ver se eu não posso ficar aqui cuidando de você, aí eu vou em casa, troco de roupa. Mas se eles não deixarem eu venho aqui me despedir direito de você e volto amanhã de tarde, tudo bem pra você?

- Mas é claro que sim!

Nisso Seiya foi falar com o pessoal e conseguiu permissão para passar a semana lá,

foi em casa e fez o que havia dito a Saori. Quando chegou novamente ao hospital, sua querida Saori já adormecera, então ele pegou uma cadeira sentou-se e começou a "brincar" com os cabelos e lábios de Saori.

Saori estava feliz por ter Seiya ao seu lado, ela se divertia muito com rapaz, ele era um verdadeiro palhaço às vezes, mas Saori o amava por demais e não se importava com o que as pessoas pudessem pensar. A semana passou sem grandes agitos para os dois apaixonados que passaram o tempo todo grudados um no outro. (NA:O SEYIA FOI VISITAR A SAORY NUM OUTRO SABADO PASSADO!)

No domingo ela estava muito bem e recebeu alta, Saori estava numa alegria só, não podia pedir nada mais que isso.

Na saída do hospital Seiya parou de repente e fazendo Saori parar também , depois disse:

- Saori, isso é meio difícil pra mim falar então vou dizer bem rápido, tá?

- Tá - disse ela um pouco assustada com a atitude dele.

- VOCÊ ACEITA NAMORAR COMIGO?

- Ohh...

- O que foi?

- É claro que eu aceito, mas pelo jeito que você falou eu achei que fosse algo de muito ruim e acabei me assustando à-toa!

Ambos riram muito com o que Saori disse.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Passou-se um mês,do qual eles desfrutaram muito. Saíram, jogaram, badalaram a cidade e enfim fizeram de tudo, sempre juntos.

Seiya agora estava morando junto com Saori, eles queriam recuperar juntos o tempo que perderam por brigas geralmente sem motivo.

Estava tudo indo perfeitamente nos eixos do casal e a cidade comemorava a felicidade dos namorados.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨oooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**tdbm?**

**Eu sinceramente prefiri essse cap du que o outro mas a opinião é d vcs (reviws! Eu IMPLORO!)**


	3. O Imprevisto

**Capítulo 3 – O imprevisto...**

**Por:_ Thati Gilmore_**

Todos na cidade comemoravam exceto, por Shina e Julian. Ela já era de se esperar, mas Julian também estava furioso com isso...

Segundo boatos e jornais, a garota com quem ele estava ficando deu um grande fora dele em público o que o arrasou, então como ele sabia que Saori tinha ficado arrasada ao vê-lo com outra pensou que seria uma boa voltar com ela pra não perder reputação. Foi nesse exato momento em que ele terminou de pensar e estava passando pela rua que ouviu Rey, apelido carinhoso de Shunrey e June que eram grandes amigas de Saori e dividiam seus segredos comentar:

- Puxa, mas eles formam um casal maravilhoso mesmo, não?

- É verdade, até parece que o Seiya e a Saori nasceram pra viver unidos, né ?

- COM CERTEZA! - as duas riram.

Julian ao ouvir tais comentários puxou as duas pelo braço e exigiu explicações.

- Repitam o que vocês duas acabaram de dizer e me contém tudo com os mínimos detalhes - ele ordenou autoritário.

Elas concordam assustadas e contam-lhe tudo com todos os detalhes desde a parte que Seiya descobriu a morte dos tios da Saori até o início desse namoro.

- Não acredito! Como ela se atreve a me trocar? E esse Seiya Ogawara então? Um intrometido inútil! Mas ele vai pagar e vai pagar BEM CARO!!!

E saiu de lá grunhindo. Enquanto isso nosso maravilhoso casal estava em casa "curtindo" a paixão e conversando deitados no quarto de Saori, mas não se aflijam, eles estavam só conversando mesmo, de maneira até melosa, algumas vezes entre um beijo e outro...

- Que bom que estamos juntos, amor... - disse Saori com voz chorosa.

- E pensar que só estamos juntos por causa da pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo e que acabou por faze-la sofrer, meu amor...

- ...

- Mas isso já não importa, pois estamos juntos agora, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim Seiya...

E como já era de se esperar beijaram-se, mas algo estava diferente, Seiya que sempre a beijou de maneira calma e com calidez parecia ter pressa e não querer que eles parassem mais...percebendo isso ela disse:

- O que aconteceu, amor?

- Nada, porque a pergunta?

- Seiya... Conheço-te muito bem pra saber que nunca é nada...!

- Eu não sirvo nem pra disfarçar meus sentimentos um pouco que seja de você, né?

- Tá legal, agora não estou entendendo nada mesmo, por favor, tente dizer as coisas com um pouquinho mais de nexo pra que eu possa entender, tudo bem?

- Como você quiser, amor...

- Então... Explique-se!

- Bom... É que...

- Já vi que essa vai ser uma longa conversa!

- Ah! Saori... Entenda que é difícil pra mim!

- E sobre o que se trata?

- Bom, se trata de trabalho, família e de nós também, e é essa à parte que

não gosto!

- Seiya... Eu não estou entendendo!

- É claro você nem me deixa explicar!

- Ah, você não explica e eu que tenho culpa?

- Perdão meu amor, mas é complicado e eu estou meio estressado com isso tudo... E... Você é dona desse lugar sabe do que estou falando, negócios...

- Se você não explica não tem como eu saber!

- Amor... Tente ser compreensiva comigo, por favor...?

- Tudo bem, desculpe...

- Posso explicar agora?

- Você não só pode como deve explicar agora.

- Bom é que... Você sabe que eu sou órfão e as únicas pessoas da minha família que restaram fomos eu e minha irmã, não sabe?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Ela me mandou uma carta.

- O que? E o que dizia nela?

- Dizia que ela estava bem em um outro país para que eu não me preocupasse e que ela só não entrou em contato comigo antes porque não queria incomodar e também disse que agora que viu nos jornais que nós somos namorados eu tinha uma vida pronta, boa e feita, e que por isso já estava na hora de eu ficar consciente de que ela estava viva até agora, porém que estava muito doente e precisando de transplantes ou algo assim eu não me lembro com muitos detalhes...

- Tudo bem, continue.

- Onde que eu parei mesmo?

- Ela precisava de transplante ou coisa parecida...

- A tá, obrigada, bom ela disse que tem uma doença muito grave e que nunca conseguiria pagar um transplante e muito menos o hospital e o tratamento, para que eu estivesse pronto a assumir o que é dela e também mencionou que é gerente e administradora de uma das suas empresas e que era pra mim passar isso a você para que estivesse pronta com uma outra pessoa, mas ela disse que ficaria muito feliz e satisfeita se eu fosse essa pessoa, pois ela disse que jamais esqueceu de mim e ainda pediu que eu desse o máximo de mim para substituí-la, mas que se não fosse aprovado não tinha problema, ela só queria que eu desce meu máximo de novo e que ela esperava muito de mim Saori, mas... Bom eu já tenho certeza que é ela pelo modo que ela escreveu e colocou algumas informações e coisas que ela era a única que sabia sobre mim, mas...

Como o silêncio prevaleceu, Saori disse:

- 'Mas' o que amor...?

- Eu não posso fazer isso...

- Como assim você não pode fazer isso? Basta você se esforçar e eu sei que consegue...

Então ela continua:

- Você só precisa mesmo é de vontade e eu sei que você consegue Seiya!

- Esse é o principal motivo Saori...

- Como assim esse é o principal motivo!?!

- A Seika está morando no Canadá.

- AHAN... E o que isso tem haver?

- Se ela mora lá está mais do que claro que a empresa que ela administra fica lá!!!

- E......

- Você não vê Saori? Se eu for administrar a empresa terei que me mudar pra lá e isso significa nos separarmos, esquecer tudo que vivemos e não namorarmos mais, e isso é o que eu menos quero, mas ela me pediu e disse estar perto da morte não queria negar o último pedido da minha irmã!!!!!!

- Ela disse que administra uma das minhas empresas, não disse?

- Sim.

- Todos os meus empregados tem convênio semelhante ao meu e em

todos os casos usam sem ter que pagar!

- Sério?

- Sim, mas cada um tem seu sistema e você iria precisar ir até lá arrumar as minhas contas com o hospital e ver sua irmã, aproveite e ponha a conta dela no meu cartão! Eu não posso ir por causa da fundação, mas mande um abraço a ela por mim.

- Puxa! Obrigada Saori, de verdade eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, até mais...

Ele saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto, até que ouve sua amada gritando segundos após ouvir a campainha.

- Me larga! Você é louco ou coisa parecida!?! Está me machucando, seu doido!

- Saori, por favor, eu só quero conversar, pelo menos ouça o que eu tenho a dizer depois decida como quer viver!

- De jeito nenhum vou ouvir e dar atenção ao que você disser! Eu cansei! Sofri demais por sua causa Julian, mas agora é diferente.

- Como assim diferente...?

- EU TENHO ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO QUE SEMPRE QUIS E ESTOU MUITO SATISFEITA COM A VIDA QUE LEVO COM O MEU NAMORADO!!!

- Amor, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? - disse Seiya num tom sério.

- Ah Seiya - disse enquanto correu em direção ao namorado e o abraçou

– Esse louco do Julian estava tentando me agarrar e eu fiquei exaltada!

- Desculpe acho que não deixei claro o que estava acontecendo e se eu disser alguma mentira, por favor, senhorita Kido me corrija!

- Bem... há dias estou tentando conversar com vocês e sempre a Saori abre a porta e quando me vê fecha e manda os seguranças me caçarem como se fosse um intruso!

- Mas você é um intruso nesta casa Julian - disse ela com deboche.

- Como dizia... Eu não tenho desejo de atrapalhar o romance de vocês dois, a não ser que a Saori inicie algo comigo, mas do contrário não farei nada!

Eles discutiram por mais um longo tempo, Seiya e Saori acabaram convencendo-se do que Julian havia dito, apesar de ser a maior mentira do mundo.

_**-------------LEMBRANÇA NA CABEÇA DE JULIAN SOLLO--------------**_

_- Ah, Shina o que faz aqui?_

_- Vim fazer uma proposta que será de seu agrado!_

_- O que!?!_

_- Por favor, Solo não se faça de burro! Eu sei muito bem que você está a fim de ter a Kido com você, não está?_

_- Ela tem namorado. De onde foi que você tirou isso Shina?_

_- Rey e June contaram sobre o seu "ataque" ao ouvi-las comentar sobre o casal e como você e a Kido já namoraram, deduzi isto!_

_- Tá legal, confesso eu quero ela pra mim sim, mas qual é a sua proposta?_

_- Bom eu também estou a fim do Seiya, então juntos acho que podemos destruir esse casal e cada um ficar com seu par! O que acha?_

_-Eu concordo em te ajudar desde que a Saori termine com esse imbecil e volte comigo ou esse inútil terminar com ela, tanto faz! Qual é o plano?_

_-Eu fiquei sabendo por fontes muito seguras que a irmã de Seiya está muito mal, não me disseram detalhes, mas pelo que me contaram a Saori ofereceu a Seiya que ele fosse vê-la agora que ele finalmente sabe onde ela está e deu um tipo de cartão de crédito para que todos os gastos do hospital fossem pagos por ela e ele aceitou viajar, e é aí que você entra, você precisa ganhar a confiança do casal e enquanto Seiya estiver fora você discretamente corteja a Saori , e antes, ou melhor, quando Seiya voltar precisa pegar vocês dois se beijando, ou juntos na cama, mas você deve faze-la querer isso ou então não deixar que Seiya perceba que ela não o quer. Ele achará que Saori o traiu e você acabará ficando com ela até o fim enquanto eu cuidarei de ter o Seiya que não resistirá pois estará TOTALMENTE desolado! E então?_

_-Eu aceito!_

_-Trato feito então, agora eu preciso ir embora e não falhe com eles!_

**_------------------FIM DA LEMBRANÇA DE JULIAN SOLLO----------------_**

**_Olaaaaaaaaaaa_**

Como vcs estaum? Espero que estejam gostando de ler minha fic, tiveram algumas pessoas que deixaram reviws para mim no 1º cap mas eu estava meio enrolada (digamnos que eu ainda tenho alguns problerminhas para fazer atualizações aqui no , mas é coisa passageira!) e também estava com um pouco de pressa então as respostas dos caps 2 e um vão hoje

Thanks a minha miguinha Lis pela revisão

**_Lis:Obrigada pela sua reviw, saiba que te adoro e muito obrigada pelo seu apoio miguinha, acredite ! Isto é realmente muito importante para mim!_**

**_Camila asakura:olááá já t adicionei no meu MSN não s preocupe!quanto a fic ainda tem mooooitos caps a frente... rsrs_**

_**Perseus fire: Olha eu estaria contente se não aparecece o um santo infeliz! Mas isso vai ser pior ainda por que saum 2 infelizes!**_

_**Pegaso Seiya: Oi muchas gracias por su reviw e vos entendio muy bien toda la historia...**_

_**Pri: Oi miga, a quanto tempo a gente não conversa? Thanks pela sua reviw e não se preocupe tem mais fics a caminho para você...**_


	4. Durante a Viagem

**Capítulo 4 - Durante a viagem... **

Chegado o dia da viajem, ou melhor a madrugada da viagem, Julian, é claro, cumpriu com sua parte do trato e tinha a total confiança do casal. Tanto que Seiya dias atrás havia pedido que Julian ficasse na mansão para cuidar de Saori, caso acontecesse algo com a garota e ele aceitou.

Seiya sabia que sua amada iria acordar com despertador durante a madrugada apenas para despedir-se dele, mas ele tinha a consciência de que ela acordaria novamente ou nem dormiria até às seis da manhã pois teria de trabalhar! Então ele muito gentil desligou o despertador frente à cama dela para não a incomodar e deixou uma carta para ela. Mas não adiantou: ela dormira pensando nessa madrugada e acordou do mesmo jeito! Um pouco atrasada, mas acordou. Viu uma carta que dizia o seguinte:

_Amor, sinto muito em ter agido dessa maneira, pois sei que está contra o fato de eu ter desligado seu relógio. Não quero que você acorde à-toa;, você fica ocupada o dia todo e precisa, queira ou não, descansar!_

_Além do que, se você viesse seria uma despedida por pouco tempo mais seria, anjo e você sabe que eu odeio despedida, mesmo porque não é necessário, logo, logo estarei aí com você de novo, pode ter certeza. Eu te conheço muito bem e você iria acabar chorando e isso é o que eu menos quero e com você chorando, eu iria acabar chorando também!_

_Não é por mal, você sabe disso e me entende, não é?_

_Mil beijos você sabe que eu te amo._

_Até breve._

_Ass: Um cara que é simplesmente louco por você._

_Seiya Ogawara._

Saori acabou se emocionando ao ler tal carta e percebeu ainda ter tempo até que o vôo de Seiya decolasse, então mais do que depressa se arrumou e foi em direção ao aeroporto e lá encontrou Seiya sentado num banco esperando pelo chamado do vôo e sai em sua direção :

-SEIYA!

-O quê? Tô ficando louco! Juro que ouvi a Saori!

-Até que enfim! Esse aeroporto é grande- disse na frente dele que estava confuso.

-Saori, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Minha presença te incomoda?

-Não! De jeito nenhum, mas eu achei que...

-Digamos que eu te amo o suficiente pra acordar sem despertador!

-Mas eu tinha...

-Eu li a sua carta e agradeço pela preocupação que você tem comigo e também pela carta, mas não poderia deixar de vir, "anjo".

-Vai começar a me "zoar" assim tão cedo?

-Desculpe-me, amor - ela sorriu - Está melhor assim?

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo e te amo mais que minha própria vida!

Eles beijaram-se. Um beijo longo que os deixou sem fôlego e iriam mais adiante se Saori não tivesse ouvido o "chamado de Seiya Ogawara".

"_Senhores passageiros do vôo 13 para o Canadá, queiram embarcar no avião em até 10 minutos, por favor."_

-Imagino que essa seja sua deixa, amor...

-Bom, eu já vou então.

Ele afastou-se e ia até o avião quando...

-Seiya...- Saori chegou abraçando-o por trás e como já era de se esperar com os olhos rasos d´água.

-Meu amor, tá vendo só o que eu disse. Por favor, não chore pense que quando você menos esperar eu estarei aqui de novo!

Beijaram-se novamente numa tentativa de acalmar o coração de ambos. Seiya também não tinha vontade de deixá-la;, mas era preciso. Nisso, como eles queriam, se acalmaram e Seiya foi ajeitar-se no avião e ali ficou admirando sua amada afastar-se triste e lentamente. O avião decolou sumindo de vista... E Saori voltou para a fundação e ao chegar lá se trancou no quarto e desandou a chorar até que Julian entrou lá.

-Poderia falar com você, lindinha?

-Ah, é você Julian? Tudo bem, né? Agora que não tenho o que fazer.

-Bom saber que fico sempre por último!

-Ahan...O que você quer afinal, hein?

-Eu... Imagino como deve ser difícil para você estar agora sem o carinho de seu amado e receio não poder substituí-lo;, mas ele pediu pra cuidar de você e não iria gostar de saber que você estivera chorando.

-Eu sei, mas é impossível pra eu não chorar ou sentir a falta dele!

-Sei que não estou a altura de te aconselhar em nada, mas você precisa ser forte agora mais do que nunca e sabe muito bem.

Eles ficaram durante um bom tempo conversando juntos no quarto de Saori que acabou adormecendo de tão cansada que estava e Julian não deu outra a não ser beijar-lhe por todo pescoço chegando devagar até seus lábios para mais tarde sobrepor-se a ela para poder abraçá-la; .

Tempos depois ele saiu do quarto mais satisfeito do que quando entrou, é claro, né?

A noite caiu e não deu outra se não mais choro de Saori ao jantar apenas com Julian! Que mais feliz não poderia estar! Quando terminaram o "CAVALHEIRO" cheio de interesses ofereceu:

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até dormir?

-O quê?

-Que eu saiba o Seiya sempre te acompanhava até dormir, e eu só quero poder confortá-la; e mais nada.

-Obrigada, Julian.

Eles saíram e Julian foi acompanhá-la;, mas, aproveitou pra passar a noite toda no quarto dela e começou a beijar-lhe de novo. Desta vez a garota estava delirando enquanto dormia, graças a Julian que conseguido que ela ingerisse droga com o jantar. Ela delirava e chamava por Seiya a toda hora e Julian muito esperto aproveitou para fazer certo "teatrinho" e passando-se por Seiya a beijou intensamente e foi colocando cada vez mais ousadia em suas carícias o que tentava a Saori corresponder com ardor a tudo que Julian fazia, pois na mente dela quem ali estava era Seiya.

Passada a noite Saori acordou exausta, mas não sabia o porquê e quando virou de lado notou estar sendo abraçada por Julian que dormia ao seu lado com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seus cabelos, ela pensa:

"_Será que alguém pode me explicar o que ouve e porque o Julian está dormindo abraçado a mim sem camisa? Calma Saori, mantenha a calma. Deve ser um engano. Você deve estar sonhando. Não, você está tendo um pesadelo, isso um pesadelo e o pior de todos! É só fechar os olhos, relaxar, descansar, dormir e você verá que tudo foi apenas um pesadelo!"_.

Ainda assustada com a cena, ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, segundos depois ela é acordada por Julian que já estava vestindo uma outra roupa diferente da que ele estava na noite anterior e vestia uma camisa azul:

-Saori...

-Ah Julian, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você me chama pra perto de você, começa a me beijar de uma hora pra outra, se diz satisfeita com estarmos juntos, dorme comigo e quando eu venho te acordar você me pergunta o que eu estou fazendo aqui!

-E... Eu fiz isso mesmo? Você tem certeza absoluta?

-Mas é claro que eu tenho!

-Ahn... Olha...

-Eu confesso que estranhei, mas agora que sei que você sente o mesmo por mim não tem problema!

-Olha Julian... Eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas tem algo de errado acontecendo! Eu não me lembro de nada disso. O que você está falando deve ter acontecido algo. Isso deve ser um engano ou então foi um sonho, porque é simplesmente impossível que isso tenha acontecido!

-Você tem certeza de que é impossível?

-Sim... E...

-Talvez o seu coração estivesse tentando revelar algo que você esconde, não acha, Saori?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nós já fomos namorados e você sabe que quando me descobriu com outra ficou arrasada e acabou por namorar Seiya, mas quem garante que você tenha me esquecido por completo?

-Mas Julian...

-Esqueça. Eu vou descer, te espero pra tomar café.

Ela não demorou muito a chegar à sala que iriam tomar café, porém não disseram nada um para o outro.

**Enquanto isso no Canadá**

Seiya chegou ao Canadá e sem grandes dificuldades encontrou sua irmã e mais do que rápido explica para a situação que se emociona com o ato da namorada do irmão mais novo, porque mesmo sem conhecê-la; dispôs-se a ajudar, não sabendo quais seriam os gastos.

-Puxa Seiya, você teve realmente muita sorte em encontrar uma namorada assim, estou ansiosa para conhecê-la; pessoalmente e agradecer por tudo o que ela está fazendo por mim.

-É, eu tive muita sorte mesmo, ela é incrível, mulher mais perfeita do que ela não existe no universo inteiro!

-RSRS, você realmente gosta muito dela, não é? Há quanto tempo que vocês se conhecem, hein Seiya?

-Já tem um bom tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que sempre nos demos bem!

-Como assim?

-No começo, eu odiava ela e vice-versa pelo jeito que tínhamos, porém o que não sabíamos era que tínhamos muito em comum e essas poucas diferenças foram superadas. Eu só precisei que ela baixasse um pouco a guarda ou estivesse triste e preocupada com algo para poder me aproximar e as coisas saíram melhor do que eu esperava!

-Que bom, Seiya.

-Mas mudando um pouco de rumo, você tem namorado?

-Não, nunca conheci alguém que realmente me chamasse à atenção.

-Hum...

-Eu tenho uma amiga que queria muito te conhecer, ela estava morando no Japão e por coincidência também viajou pra cá.

-Olha Seika, ela deve ser realmente muito legal, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia você ficar me apresentando a outras garotas enquanto estou viajando e ainda mais sem o consentimento da minha namorada.

-Entendo, mas só uma apresentação, é que eu sempre falei muito de você e ela cismou de vir pra cá apenas pra te conhecer!

-Tá legal então, cadê ela?

Seika pegou seu celular e ligou para sua amiga, pedindo para se encontrarem que ela a apresentaria ao seu irmão.

Eles vão ao local combinado e quem lhes está esperando: Shina!

-Ela que é sua amiga, Seika?

-É ela sim, por quê?

-Nós já nos conhecemos há um bom tempo! Não é, Shina?

-Ah Seiya!

-É, eu sou o irmão de Seika.

-UHM legal! E como vai a Saori, o Julian me contou que eles tiveram o maior amasso e ela pretendia terminar com você agora que o Julian está livre e a fim dela de novo, ela falou com você?

-Eu não fiquei sabendo de nada, deve ser algum engano... Ela não faria isso, nós nos amamos de mais para que isso possa chegar perto de acontecer.

-Tô boiando- disse Seika, mais confusa que cão que caiu da mudança!

-Bem Seika, digamos que eu e seu irmão já nos conhecemos há algum tempo e até já ficamos, não é verdade, Seiya?

-Sim, é verdade e aliás, nós dois estudamos na mesma escola no Japão!

-Puxa que legal, mas do que vocês estavam falando que eu não entendi nadinha?

-Nada de mais, apenas que Julian Solo, aquele meu amigo, lembra?

-Claro- disse Seika e Shina continua:

- Então ele sempre foi completamente louco pela Saori, mas por obra de um acaso acabou ficando com outra e agora ele quer ficar com a ela de novo, e ontem ele me ligou e disse que teve o maior amasso com a Saori e que agora que ela sabia que ele estava a fim dela de novo iria terminar com Seiya e ficar com ele.

-O que? Eu duvido muito que seja verdade!

Eles ainda discutiram mais um pouco e então foram ao hospital marcar a operação de Seika.

Passado isso passou-se uma semana: internação, operação, repouso obrigatório, demora de chegada das passagens para que Seika pudesse viajar também e sem contar a demora e o rolo que foi para conseguir os passaportes para a viagem... E assim se passaram mais três dias. Eles voltaram três semanas mais tarde do que o imaginado por Seiya...

**Oi gente, desculpas pela demorrapida...**

**Pégaso Seiya: Muchas gracias por su comentário... tente no matar- loa sta el fim de la historia...**

**Maki:Muito obrigada fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic**

**Luka: Obrigada miguinha serei mais atenciosa e você sabe o que aconteceu rs**


	5. Na Viagem de Volta Novos Amigos

**Capítulo 5 - Na viagem de volta, novos amigos!**

Já no aeroporto esperando pelo avião no qual eles todos iriam embarcar de volta, Shina disse:

-Desculpem-me, mas eu preciso sair e fazer uma ligação, é rapidinho, eu volto em um segundo- sem esperar pela resposta, ela saiu.

Já longe da vista de Seiya e de Seika ela pegou o cartão telefônico que tinha na bolsa e ligou para o celular de Julian:

-Alô...

-Julian, sou eu, Shina!

-O que você quer me ligando as três da manhã, hein?

-Avisar que a viajem de volta demora cinco horas e você precisa dar um jeito pra que o Seiya veja você e Saori...

-Você já falou isso!

-É, mas é importante que seja logo que ele entrar! Pois eu falei pra ele que a Saori agora que sabia que você estava afim dela e ele precisa ver vocês, tomando uma surpresa logo de cara!

-E como eu vou saber quando ele vai se aproximar!

-Assim que chegarmos eu elogiarei o local e mandarei uma mensagem de texto sem nada pro seu celular e depois falou para o Seiya ir ver a Saori que ela devia estar com saudade. Ele não irá discutir e subira os degraus então quando ele abrir a porta, verá você e a Saori tendo um grande amasso, entendeu?

-Tá, mas pra qual dos celulares você vai mandar?

- Dá um número que eu programo e mando pra esse!

-Tá:99925468

-Legal! Eu vou mandar a mensagem pra esse numero, agora eu preciso voltar, até mais Julian e não se atreva a falhar!

-Espero que seu final de dia seja muito bom também...

-Quanto sarcasmo, não Julian?

E desligou sem esperar que Julian dissesse qualquer coisa antes.

Poucos minutos depois estava ela com Seiya e sua irmã novamente, porém um tanto mais animada do que antes então os irmãos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

-ONDE VOCÊ FOI? POR QUE A FELICIDADE?

-Nossa! Vocês combinaram essa fala, né?

-Não, mas responda logo a pergunta- disse Seiya curioso como sempre.

-Fui fazer minha ligação e como recebi ótimas noticias fiquei feliz, oras!

-E pra quem você ligou- dessa vez Seika perguntou.

-Pra quem? Er... É...

E para sorte de Shina, tiveram a chamada do vôo que tirou a atenção que eles estavam dando a Shina, a deixando aliviada.

"_Senhores passageiros do vôo 10006, queiram apressar-se ao entrar no avião pois este sofreu problemas técnicos de última hora e está com vôo atrasado por vinte e sete minutos"._

_Repetindo: Senhores passageiros do vôo 10006, queiram apressar-se ao entrar no avião pois este sofreu problemas técnicos de última hora e está com vôo atrasado por vinte e sete minutos._

_Obrigada"._

Eles mais do que depressa se dirigiram ao portão de embarque e para surpresa deles eram os únicos do vôo com exceção de um casal que entrara pouco antes.

Mas isso não os incomodava, pelo contrário, eles teriam mais liberdade pois o casal que ali estava tinha dois jovens de aparentes dezoito anos.

Por esse motivo não se seguraram: riram alto, gargalharam pra valer, xingaram um ao outro, mas brincando e até ficaram meio espantados com isso. Quando se deram conta, o casal que também estava lá tinha entrado no meio da farra e no final acabaram todos se tornando amigos.

O casal que ali estava era formado mesmo por dois jovens de dezoito anos. Haguen: um homem loiro e forte e Fréia: mulher também loira, mas tinha o cabelo bem mais claro que o do namorado. Eles eram viajantes vindos de um país desconhecido, porém com muitos perigos de vida e não tinham onde ficar, por tanto, Seiya ofereceu e também se gabou um pouquinho, como já era de se esperar, é claro:

-Muito bem Shina e Seika, vocês duas fiquem caladas!

-POR QUE DEVERÍAMOS- perguntaram em coro.

-Porque eu quero saber se eles sabem um pouco sobre a minha vida!

-A tá, pode deixar.

-Muito bem... Haguen, Fréia, vocês se arriscariam a tentar me dizer quem é a minha namorada?

O casal entre olhou-se falaram algo impossível de se ouvir e disseram:

-A garota ruiva?

-Ahahahahahaha, vocês são legais me fizeram rir, mas ela na verdade é minha irmã! Mas eu vou ser bondoso e dar mais uma chance a vocês!

-É a do cabelo verde- disseram juntos novamente.

-Hua hua hua hua hua, vocês chutaram bem longe, será possível que vocês não acertem!

-Mas se só tem elas duas no avião- disse Haguen, exasperado.

-Eu por um acaso disse que ela estava aqui?

-Não, mas...

-Vocês querem que eu conte a vocês quem é a minha namorada?

-FALA LOGO - disse o casal em conjunto.

-Tudo bem...Vocês têm certeza?

-Anda logo- Fréia estava perdendo a calma.

-Tá, tá, é a Saori.

-O que você disse?

-Que a Saori Kido, dona e presidenta da maior fundação existente até hoje, é MINHA N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A, NAMORADA!

O casal ficou surpreso e parecia não acreditar no que ouviram, então Seika e Shina confirmaram:

-Eles estão namorando mesmo- disse Seika.

-É verdade que eles são namorados, mas pelo que me consta a Saori pretende terminar tudo o mais rápido possível pra poder namorar com o Julian- disse Shina, lançando um olhar para Seiya como se estivesse o prevenindo.

-Nossa! Quer dizer então que vocês namoram mesmo!

-Pois é!

-Mas Seiya, o que isso tem haver com a gente- perguntou Fréia um tantoquanto confusa com aquilo tudo.

-Eu conheço a Saori melhor do que ninguém e tenho certeza de que quando souber o que vocês passaram irá pedir que vocês fiquem lá e além do mais é bem provável que vocês acabem se tornando amigos dela também! O que acham? Se vocês quiserem eu apresento vocês e puxo um assunto que acabe dando nesse, aí vocês sejam sinceros, nada mais e veremos no que dá!

-Desculpe-nos, mas não podemos aceitar, não estamos interessados em nos aproximar das pessoas por dinheiro - disse Fréia, desconcertada.

-E quem disse que é por dinheiro? Vocês, principalmente a Fréia, só pelo jeito dela, já sei que a Saori irá gostar, ao menos me deixe apresentá-los e o resto fica por conta de Deus.

-Se for só apresentação, acho que não haveria problema algum, você acha, Fréia?

-Não Haguen, se for só isso, não há problemas.

-Fica combinado então de eu apresentar vocês pra Saori, vocês vão gostar dela, eu garanto!

-Assim esperamos, Seiya.

-Que droga! Ainda faltam três horas e meio para chegarmos! E o pior de tudo é que já fizemos de tudo e por isso eu estou entediada!

-A Shina, qual é? Não vai estragar as coisas agora!

-Eu vou é estragar a sua cara se você ficar me provocando!

-Já chega vocês dois – diz Seika perdendo a calma - Não quero ouvir brigas!

Eles se calaram imediatamente. Seika parecia realmente incomodada e os lançou um olhar mais assassino possível que uma pessoa teria!

Fréia e Haguen iriam aproveitar o "cala-boca" que Seika deu neles para zoar bastante com ambos, porém acharam melhor ficarem quietos no seu canto para não serem as próximas vitimas de Seika.

Ela percebeu a cara de espanto de todos e começou a rir feito uma doida:

-Ahahahahahaahahah Desculpem-me ahahahahahahahhaahahah não queria assustar vocês! Hua hua hua hua hua - ela suspira sem fôlego, tentando conter o riso - Ai, me desculpem, de verdade, mas as caras que vocês fizeram foram engraçadas de mais! Rsrsrs...

Gotinhas

Todos se entreolharam desconcertados e surpresos. Depois começaram a rir também até certo momento...

"_Senhores passageiros, pedimos a todos que se sentem separados por pelo menos dois bancos de distância e apertem bem seus cintos, pois o avião está tendo problemas no sistema e faremos um pouso de emergência._

_REPETINDO: Senhores passageiros, pedimos a todos que se sentem separados por pelo menos dois bancos de distância e apertem bem seus cintos, pois o avião está tendo problemas no sistema e faremos um pouso de emergência._

_AGRADECEMOS PELA SUA COLABORAÇÃO!"._

Todos olharam uns para os outros preocupados, mas não demorou muito até que cumprissem as ordens passadas para segurança de si próprios. Mesmo assim era impossível para os jovens calarem a boca e agora era ainda pior:

Eles não falavam, e sim... Gritavam feito loucos para que os mais distantes pudessem ouvir, o que estavam dizendo como se tudo que eles falassem tivesse alguma moral ou importância para a sociedade.

Eles estavam baixando para a atmosfera, pois sentiram muita turbulência e isso era fácil de se deduzir na ocasião.

Minutos depois o avião parou e foi pedido:

"_Senhores passageiros, favor descer do avião para que possamos avaliar melhor o sistema com mais segurança e eficiência, pedimos que cada um entre pela porta doze e pegue a sua respectiva bagagem para evitar danos, vocês terão uma hora e meio para andar pelo local, pois a avaliação será feita no sistema inteiro, o que traz complicações. Grata pela atenção"._

-Essa não! Já estou perdendo as esperanças de chegar em casa hoje- disse Shina.

-Mas que droga! Eu queria ver a Saori, saber como ela esta...

-É claro, né Seiya? Comprovar se é verdade ou não que ela vai te largar- provocou Shina que já perdia a paciência então pensou:

"_Até que essa demora podem ser boa, o Julian terá mais tempo com a Saori e eu já posso tratar da minha parte do plano!"._

-É, acho que realmente não foi uma idéia boa a de sairmos do país!

-Haguen... É só um pequeno problema que poderia acontecer até mesmo em uma viagem mais curta. Deve ter acontecido alguma falha no sistema e eles não querem que corramos perigo é só isso- argumentou Fréia.

-É verdade, esta companhia de vôos pertence a Saori Kido e obedece as mais rigorosas regras de educação e segurança que uma pessoa possa precisar. Falo por experiência, afinal eu tive a honra de gerenciar alguns lucros e administrar algumas empresas dela por muito tempo e confesso que eu até cheguei a ficar um pouco assustada com a ordem que eles tinham e que não desfaziam acontecesse qualquer coisa- disse Seika.

-Bom, já que é esse o assunto da discussão eu também vou dar a minha opinião, se vocês não se importarem.

-Sem problemas Shina, pode dar a sua opinião - disse Seika novamente.

-Você não se importa, né Seiya?

-Não, desde que você pare de enrolar Shina!

-Bom... Na minha opinião essa garota faz muita tempestade em copo d'água, ela se preocupa com mínimos detalhes que ninguém além dela se quer chega a ver ou saber que existe!

-Shina... Eu concordo que a Saori às vezes é meio exagerada, mas eu acho que de qualquer jeito ela não perde a razão. - disse Seiya.

-Eu concordo Seiya, se fosse comigo eu nem sei se agüentaria tamanhas responsabilidades que ela tem, mas se tivesse um caminho como a dela eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa - falou Fréia.

-Eu também concordo com eles, mais da metade do comércio no mundo inteiro gira ao redor dela e o povo tem muita dependência para com ela, sem contar o fato que seria dela se nós morrêssemos, tanto politicamente quanto sentimentalmente, afinal ela já sofreu pela perda das pessoas que gosta e mais a imprensa em cima dela com outras pessoas tentando tirar o poder que tem hoje. Ela provavelmente não resistiria muito, principalmente porque a perda do namorado seria um choque e ela não teria praticamente forças pra resistir e acabaria cedendo a vontade dos outros, o que traria à população do mundo inteiro muitos problemas pela desigualdade social que hoje já é grande e com ela fora eu nem quero imaginar- disse Haguen.

-É verdade Shina, tente se colocar no lugar dela! Tantas responsabilidades, a vida de pessoas em suas mãos e a falta de tempo que isso lhe traz - pediu Seika.

-Hum... Talvez, mas eu não sei não...- disse ela com o olhar perdido.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eles discutiam sobre exatamente Saori, a mesma estava preocupada com todos, pois recebera a notícia de que o sistema estava apresentando muitas falhas e principalmente nas hélices e nos motores do avião, o que podia ser fatal a todos e ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com Seiya e os outros ela era cantada por Julian a toda hora, mas tinha seus pensamentos longe que mal ouvia o rapaz, que já estava louco pelo fato de ela não ter cedido aos seus "encantos maravilhosos" não desistiu:

-Mais bela mulher que já aparecera na minha frente eu lhe pergunto, gostaria de viajar comigo a Itália? Lá se encontra o mais romântico clima que um casal precisa para se entender, com certeza resolveríamos todos os nossos problemas, e poderíamos então ser felizes, o que acha?

-Eu também acho a Alemanha um país maravilhoso, Julian...

-Alemanha?

-É, você acabou de dizer que adorou conhecer a Alemanha, não acabou?

-Não exatamente...

-Com essas palavras não, mas dá no mesmo, não é?

-Tem o significado completamente diferente Saori! Você não estava ouvindo, nem agora parece estar ouvindo uma só se quer palavra do que eu digo!

-Claro, eu também adoro jogar vôlei de praia, Julian...

-QUÊ- disse ele, já bastante alterado.

-Desculpe-me, você poderia repetir- disse com a voz mais meiga que podia ter.

-Amor, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é melhor irmos logo pro seu quarto que é mais confortável.

A garota percebeu que algumas vezes em que eles estavam conversando o rapaz a chamava de _'amor'_ como se tivessem algo entre eles, porém não estava com paciência para conversar naquele dia.

-Tudo bem, Julian, vamos pra lá então.

-Isso mesmo, você precisa e muito de descanso!

Voltando ao local onde nossos amigos se encontravam...

O clima permanecia horrível entre todos, afinal ambos queriam chegar logo e já haviam saído atrasados e mais essa agora.

-Ah! Mas não é possível que nós teremos que passar a noite nesta ilha abençoada- reclamou Shina.

-Acalme-se Shina, você é muito resmungona pro meu gosto e isso cansa-

retrucou não menos irritado Seiya, pois além de estar preso na ilha, ainda era obrigado a ouvir as reclamações sem fim de Shina.

-Só briga com quem se ama - provocou Fréia.

-Eu sei disso Fréia, pra falar a verdade eu e Saori sempre brigamos muito e chegamos até a odiar um ao outro, mas percebermos o número infinito de coisas que temos em comum - respondeu Seiya satisfeito.

-É assim que se fala cara, não deixe Fréia te irritar - disse Haguen.

-Não esquenta, ela jamais me irritaria, IMAGINA- disse sarcástico.

Todos riram do comentário de Seiya até que Shina armou:

-Quer dizer então que eu te irrito demais, Seiya?

-Quem disse isso... ? Tá, esse seu jeito me irrita sim e muito!

**Sem tempo para comentar hoje gente eu só agradeço aos gentis reviws das minhas amigas luka, e camila**


	6. Traições?

**_By Thati_**

**Capítulo 6 - Traições...?**

Bom, já que eu te irrito...

Já que você me irrita, o quê?

Vem aqui um pouco.

Aqui onde?

Ah Seiya! Não tem graça!

Quem disse que eu estou fazendo graça, Shina?

Ah Chega! Só me siga, tá legal!

Por quê?

Anda logo!

Seiya, eu não estou brincando, vem aqui agora!

Você fala pra ir aí, mas não fala onde que é "aí".

Siga-me que você vai saber!

Mulheres! Eu preferia estar mil vezes com a Saori aqui do com você! Ao menos ela é suportável! Me dá carinho, amor, atenção, cuida de mim, me beija... Vocês sabem como é que eu estou me sentindo? Já faz quase um mês que eu não sinto o sabor do beijo dela, um beijo ardente carinhoso, cheio de paixão! Não sei por mais quanto tempo vou agüentar está situação!

Ah! E depois eu é que sou a reclamona por aqui!

Shina chega tá? Vê se dá um "time".

Taime? Você quer que eu te de um taime! O que é isso?

"Taime" Shina, quer dizer "tempo"! Você não sabe o básico de inglês não?

Você vai vir aqui ou tá difícil?

Ir onde?

Siga-me, tá legal? Siga-me!

Eu não acho que tá legal não, mas fazer o quê, né?

Eles saíram e acabam indo parar em um local totalmente isolado do resto dos amigos, onde nem se procurassem por eles iriam os achar.

Afinal, Por que você me trouxe aqui, Shina?

Não faça perguntas Seiya... Apenas feche os olhos e deixe que o canto da natureza invada-lhe por dentro deixando todos os seus pensamentos de lado esqueça de tudo que está a sua volta.

Por quê?

Já te disse pra não fazer perguntas, abra a boca, feche os olhos e faça o que eu te disse agora.

Tá legal, né? Eu hein! Que louca que você é!

Ao terminar de dizer isso ele fechou os olhos e faz exatamente o que Shina lhe pediu, mal sabia ele que o que ela queria era separar ele de Saori e nesse momento iria beijá-lo a força ou não, querendo ele ou não, ela precisava fazer a sua parte e iria usar tudo o que tinha para reconquistar o amor que nunca chegou a lhe pertencer.

Ela com o intuito de antes, se aproxima dele e beijou Seiya, que por sua vez reluta um pouco, mas o local era diferente e o fazia esquecer de tudo assim como Shina lhe pedira que fizesse e ele o fez! Por isso, logo parou de relutar, esquecendo-se de Saori, naquele momento Shina se deu por satisfeita, Seiya mal se lembrava da existência de Saori e se entregara por completo aquele beijo, correspondendo a Shina da maneira que ela queria, correspondendo fervorosamente aquele beijo que tanto ela queria, correspondendo de tal maneira e com tamanha intensidade que ela sonhara, Shina usou e abusou o máximo que podia, mas ambos estavam sem fôlego e tiveram que se separar, e foi no exato momento em que Shina abriu os olhos, que Seiya se tocou do que havia acontecido ali naquele momento, ele não queria realmente aquele beijo, fora tudo uma armação barata de Shina, mas ele não pode deixar de assumir que tinha gostado daquilo, porém como não a amava e não tinha a menor intenção de trair Saori, apesar de já tê-lo feito e saber que não havia mais remédio porque não se desfaz um erro do passado, mesmo assim ele não deixou nem um pouquinho barato para Shina:

Shina, por que você fez isso? – perguntou, sério.

Isso o quê- perguntou com voz e sorriso cínicos.

Shina, eu não estou brincando, agora responda- dessa vez ele gritou com a garota.

Responder o quê- fez-se de desentendida.

Por que é que você me beijou sem minha permissão ou consentimento? Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho uma namorada e a amo mais que tudo! Agora responda logo de uma vez - disse alterado.

Você me deu permissão pra ter beijar sim, e estava muito bem consciente dos fatos!

Como assim eu te dei permissão! Você está louca mesmo, né?

Você deixou eu te beijar sim, admita logo de uma vez que você traiu essa convencida da sua namorada e me deu permissão pra te beijar.

Eu não te dei permissão coisa nenhuma! Pare de mentir Shina antes que eu me irrite ainda mais e me responda!

Você deu permissão Seiya, encare os fatos, se você não tivesse dado permissão eu não teria conseguido te beijar! Você gostou e não discuta!

Quê?

Isso mesmo! Você relutou no começo, mas logo se entregou como se fossemos namorados, me dando permissão pra continuar, você respondeu ardorosamente as minhas carícias, me abraçou e não queria mais soltar além de que VOCÊ aprofundou o N-O-S-S-O. NOSSO beijo!

Você me enganou covardemente e sabe muito bem que eu não queria realmente te beijar...

Ah, nem me venha com história de que enquanto me beijava você pensava e lembrava dela o tempo todo, porque isso não é verdade!

An? Eu amo a Saori, como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Porque vocês nunca se beijaram desse jeito uma só vez se quer na vida! Eu sei muito bem Seiya Ogawara.

Não que você nunca tenha tentando, mas ela sempre se recusou e nunca quis, não é mesmo Seiya- disse ela provocante com sarcasmo.

A... Er...

Admita Seiya!

An...?

A Saori não te ama de verdade Seiya, você já deve ter percebido isso, ela só está brincando com você e te usando! Agora que ela descobriu que o Solo anda querendo se engraçar com ela de novo, ela simplesmente esquece que você existe, caso contrário ela deixaria você beijá-la, lhe daria liberdades que todo casal tem, ela só está brincando com você e com seus sentimentos Seiya... Acorda! Ela vai acabar destruindo por completo a sua vida!

Shina, isso não é verdade.

Hum...Sei, com certeza – disse, sarcástica.

Com certeza mesmo!

Seiya entenda, eu só estou tentando te proteger e te prevenir de uma dor muito mais forte que daqui pra frente pode chegar a qualquer momento!

Olha Shina... Já está ficando tarde, talvez já estejamos atrasados eles devem estar preocupados conosco é melhor voltarmos logo de uma vez ou eles irão embora sem nós- disse tentando esquecer tudo o que acontecera.

A garota sem opção aceitou calada, porém fez uma careta.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram ao local de onde haviam saído e deram de cara com a curiosidade dos amigos.

Onde vocês foram- perguntou Seika, curiosa.

Por que é que vocês demoraram tanto- disse Fréia, se inteirando.

Não foi nada de mais... A Shina apenas queria me mostrar uma planta estranha aí que ela viu e acabamos por nos perder... Não é mesmo Shina?

An? Ah sim é claro, aquela planta! É, é isso mesmo eu fui mostrar pra ele a planta mais estranha que já vi na vida...

Ehehehehe era uma planta exótica!

Eles teriam continuado a dar satisfações com essa mesma desculpa se não tivessem ouvido:

"_Senhores passageiros, queiram desculpar-nos pela excessiva demora, todos os problemas foram resolvidos com sucesso queiram fazer o favor de ajeitaram-se no avião para que possamos prosseguir com a viagem._

_Obrigada"_

Até que enfim voltaremos- berrou Shina para chamar toda a atenção que fosse possível.

Nossa! Hoje ela tá só o pó da rabiola- cochichou Haguen para Seiya, este riu bastante com o comentário.

Ai, ai! Vê se você para de reclamar um pouco nessa vida e anda logo - disse Seiya, parecendo irritado e provocando Shina.

Nossa! Mais que mau humor Seiya - provocou Seika, divertida.

AH! Não me enche, faz um favor!

Eles se ajeitaram depressa no avião e foram à viagem toda gritando, berrando, zoando e se provocando como já era de costume deles.

Enquanto isso na grande mansão... Mais precisamente no quarto de Saori...

Julian o que você acabou de dizer NÃO TEM NEXO E NEM SENTIDO!

Como assim não tem nexo e sentido?

É impossível! Eu não estou a fim de assumir algo do qual não tenho certeza, pois não me lembro de nada! Além do mais estou crente de que você sonhou e foi apenas isso, porque o que você está dizendo é simplesmente o fim!

Quem garante que não aconteceu? Você trabalha de mais... Deve estar muito cansada e por isso não consegue se lembrar de nada porque eu garanto que tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade!

Julian!

Isso não é possível! Você é louco...

Ele nem se quer deixou-a terminar a frase, simplesmente a puxou para perto de si e beijou-lhe a força. Ela não tentou resistir apenas deixou que ele a guiasse, não relutou, mas também não se entregou, ficou parada, estática. Não fez absolutamente nada, não respondia as carícias dele, nem ao menos tentava fugir dele, um turbilhão de sensações invadiu-lhe, sentia raiva, desejo, felicidade, vontade de sair dali, queria que aquilo fosse eterno, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que aquele beijo acabasse o mais rápido possível!

O, o que que que você f-fez! – perguntou, levando os dedos à boca e gaguejando de tão espantada que estava com tal ato.

Vai me dizer que você não gostou- provocou ele.

Olha, você é bom em alguma coisa pelo menos!

An?

Adivinhar!

Como assim adivinhar?

Você acertou em cheio!

No quê?

Eu não gostei mesmo daquele beijo!

É verdade... Eu percebi que você não gostou... Na verdade você simplesmente AMOU!

Cala a sua boca, porque para o seu governo que por sinal é bem pobre... Eu apenas... ODIEI!

Hum... Vejamos quantas vezes você vai odiar...

O quê?

Ele repetiu o ato, mas desta vez foi mais longe, e foi bem diferente da outra vez, ela relutou contra ele por um longo tempo, mas acabou por se entregar a ele, respondendo de maneira ardente a todas as carícias dele, dando continuação longínqua aquele beijo e o aprofundando ainda mais.

Ao se separarem Julian sorriu de canto de forma até mais do que convencida.

Ah... Eh... Er... Bem... An...- Saori não conseguia dizer mais do que isso de tão confusa que estava.

Pode falar... ANJO! – disse, com um tom desafiador e autoritário ao mesmo tempo.

Com isso a garota ficou ainda mais confusa, Seiya era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que a chamava daquele jeito!

E... Eu... Eu não sei como é que isso foi acontecer! – disse, muito sem jeito - E do mesmo jeito garanto que não irá se repetir!

Rs, você não precisa ficar assim.

Mas o Seiya...

Esqueça disso...

Se quer saber você não traiu o Seiya e nem nada!

COMO NÃO- exasperou-se num grito de desentendimento.

Você apenas devolveu-lhe o troco na mesma moeda- Julian tentou explicar

iniciando as suas mentiras que eram mais ou menos verdade.

O quê? Mas... Como assim? O que você está querendo dizer?

Ele não gosta mais de você...

Ele não merece o seu amor...

Muito bem eu vou direto ao assunto!

Era isso o que eu estava esperando!

Bom... A... Bem... Ele...

O que foi que aconteceu com o "vou direto ao assunto" em Julian?

Tá legal.

Anda.

Pode esquecer dele porque agora ele está afim mesmo é da Shina!

Quê?

É isso mesmo que você ouviu, ele está afim da Shina, ela me ligou a pouco, na verdade ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava imensamente feliz, afinal de contas segundo ela eles ficaram e eu sei que vocês se davam muito bem e você não vai acreditar nisso mais é a mais pura verdade, eles ficaram mesmo e a Shina até me mandou uma foto deles dois juntos pra provar que ela havia conseguido finalmente alcançar o seu objetivo e também disse que ele revelou querer algo a mais do que só ficar, ele disse querer algo sério de verdade com ela e por isso a pediu em namoro - disse ele seriamente.

Não... Não pode ser verdade! Isso é mentira, só pode ser mentira!

Ele mostrou a ela uma foto de Seiya a beijando, que ele tinha modificado com o computador, fazendo que o rosto de Saori fosse substituído pelo de Shina.

**Buáááááá, eu vou chorar agora é sério! Pelo amor de deus gente eu rpeciso de reviws! Nem tenho a quem agradecer desta vez...**

**Bua bua bua, snif snif snif, tadinha de mim tadinha de mim tadinha de mim!**

**Se vocês gostam um pouquinho só que seja de mim ou da fanfiction! Deixem reviws, eu estou tendo problemas em terminar essa fic acho que por falat de coments...**


	7. Não Pode ser Verdade

**_By Thati_**

**Capítulo 7 - Não pode ser verdade **

Ela não respondeu ao ato. Não podia acreditar, não podia ser verdade, ela não queria acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade de maneira alguma!

Seus olhos aos poucos foram perdendo o brilho, dando lugar a uma tristeza imensa que invadiu-lhe por dentro naquele momento.

Estava com cara de marejo... Seus olhos estavam rasos d´água, até que uma lágrima caiu, e após está outra que veio seguida de outra que vinha com mais e mais lágrimas em seqüência e não parecia parar mais, ela estava sofrendo, apenas aquela imagem atingiu-lhe com uma dor imensa que para ela chegava a ser total e completamente insuportável. Logo ela tinha o rosto todo banhado em lágrimas que não queriam cessar mais.

Saori...

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou chorando. Julian chegou de maneira calma e a abraçou por trás de maneira terna, mas ela continuou parada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Saori... Por favor, não chore...

Julian...

"Please"...

Ah... Não dá, eu não consigo parar de chorar... Pra mim é impossível...- disse ainda entre lágrimas.

Saori, por favor, eu te falei isso e fui quem te mostrou essa foto.

Eu sei... Mas o que isso tem nada haver - ainda chorando...

Eu me sinto culpado por você estar chorando, você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo inteiro - disse de maneira doce a abraçando mais fortemente e com mais firmeza, ela como já era de se esperar ela ficou completamente vermelha de tão envergonhada que se sentiu com o ato de Julian. Não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo.

Não deveria se sentir assim...

Mas...

Eu lhe agradeço por ter feito isso, afinal de contas ele estava me enganando e você abriu meus olhos... Muito obrigada, Julian - ela se vira e retribui o abraço dele.

Bom... Já que é assim, de nada, agora... Por favor, pare de chorar...

Ela força um sorriso e disse:

Tá legal, hehe, por você eu paro...

Eu lhe agradeço.

Ela apenas riu e logo após senta-se em sua cama, Julian faz o mesmo sentando-se segundos depois ao lado da garota.

Após algum tempo:

Bem... an... Fale alguma coisa! - pediu Julian.

"Alguma coisa"!

Muito engraçado.

Eu também achei legal.

Os dois riram.

Saori...

Diga.

Bem... Talvez não seja a melhor hora...

Pra quê? Fale-me!

Bom... É que, eu queria que você ficasse sabendo que meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram e que nem por um segundo parei de pensar em você.

AH! Meu Deus, Julian...

An...

Por que tanto medo só pra me falar isso?

Medo da reação que você pudesse ter...

E qual seria?

Dizer que eu sou um louco ou coisa parecida.

Mas não é isso o que eu vou fazer...

E o que é então?

Ela não respondeu a pergunta dele.

Simplesmente encostou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou suavemente. Ao se separarem, Julian disse:

Nossa! – ele ficou realmente surpreso com o beijo.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Enquanto isso no aeroporto §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Até que em fim nós chegamos! - reclamou Shina.

Estou louca pra conhecer isto aqui - disse Seika.

Nós também, não é mesmo, Haguen?

Com certeza, Fréia,

Bem... Vamos pegar aquele táxi ali em frente para chegarmos à fundação, certo? O que vocês acham? - Seiya disse, apontando para um táxi do lado de fora.

Todos responderam em coro: Okay.

Logo estavam acomodados nos táxis afinal era muita coisa e tiveram que chamar mais dois.

Meia hora depois eles chegaram à mansão, porém como Seiya tinha as chaves, não tocaram campainha e nem nada, nem se quer foram vistos ou bem recebidos, pois era dia de folga de todos os funcionários.

Saori... - chamou Seiya que logo é repreendido pela irmã.

Seiya!

Que foi Seika? Eu não fiz nada de errado agora! - defende-se.

Claro que fez!

E o que foi?

Você chamou pela Saori.

E o quem que tem o fato de eu chamar por ela!

Você é burro mesmo! Ela naturalmente deve estar dormindo, descansando ou fazendo algo desse tipo.

Ela é muito ocupada! Não merece ser acordada só porque chegamos.

É verdade, nisso eu tenho que concordar – disse Haguen, pensativo.

Pense bem Seiya, ela merece descanso, além do fato de que você pode nos apresentar a ela numa outra hora ou em outra ocasião! Não precisa mesmo ser agora neste exato momento, né Seiya? - disse Fréia para Seiya que estava bravo.

Saori e Julian conversavam animadamente no quarto, e pode-se dizer que riam bastante também!

Saori ainda não tinha esquecido da foto. Estava decidida a tirar satisfações e terminar com Seiya.

Eles estavam conversando sobre música quando Seiya e os outros chegaram. Como Saori estava muito distraída nem se quer ouvira um deles falar nada, enquanto que, Julian ouvira e muito bem quando Seiya chamara por Saori então decidiu:

Saori... Eu vou ter que ir lá em baixo um minuto e já volto, tá?

O que você vai ver lá? Eu posso ir?

NÃO! - respondeu alto e em bom tom, chegando a assustar Saori.

Tá legal. Eu fico, mas você pode me dizer o que é?

Olha desculpa, tá? É rapidinho... Uma coisa chata, fica aqui, por favor, agora você vai ter que confiar em mim, tá certo?

Tá okay, eu fico aqui te esperando então.

Isso mesmo Saori, obrigado ,eu sabia que você ia entender – nisso ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, ficando meio que escondido pelos corrimões da escada ouvindo e observando Seiya e os outros.

Seiya levou todos aos seus respectivos quartos, a última foi Seika.

Bom, é neste quarto aqui que você vai ficar, tudo bem, Seika? – ele perguntou.

Para mim está mais que ótimo, só que ... Nós poderíamos conversar, Seiya?

An? Ah! Claro que sim Seika - e ambos entraram no quarto.

Bom... Conte-me tudo! - disse Seika de uma só vez, assustando Seiya.

Mas tudo o quê? - perguntou Seiya, meio espantado.

Quero saber tudo Seiya, nós nos separamos quando éramos muito pequenos, não nos comunicamos e agora eu quero que você me conte tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida, irmãozinho,

Bom Seika... Antes que você se assuste quero dizer que não sou lá muito inteligente e que tenho o raciocínio realmente devagar!

Tá legal, valeu a informação, mas o que isso tem haver?

Nada não, era só mesmo para você não se assustar mais tarde...

Ah tá, mas, voltando a sua historia...

Ah sim, claro! Bom a minha vida nunca foi lá muito interessante, pelo contrário, uma boa parte dela foi CHATA, MONÓTONA, VAZIA, SEM GRAÇA, só passou a ficar mais interessante quando eu passei a estudar na mesma escola que a Saori e que os meus amigos, com bolsa de 100, é claro, já que o dinheiro sempre foi um dos meus maiores problemas, quanto a Saori a gente não se dava muito bem, porém certo dia caímos no mesmo grupo para um trabalho da escola, mas ao invés de trabalharmos nós só brigávamos, nossa relação era horrível só faltava nos matarmos de tanta implicância!

Na escada

Pensamento de Julian: _"Argh! Mas como demora esse Seiya, viu? Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando à-toa! Vou lá no quarto e depois quando escutar algo arranjo uma outra desculpa qualquer para sair de novo! E ver no que é que vai dar com o Seiya!"._

Oi Saori... Desculpe-me pela demora, mas daqui a pouquinho eu vou ter que sair de novo, tá? É que estou com alguns probleminhas, mas não se preocupe que não é nada serio!

Você não quer que eu te ajude, Julian?

Ah não, não precisa não.

Tá legal então, já que você diz.

É, pode ficar tranqüila - eles ficaram mais uns vinte minutos conversando até que Julian ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo olhou para o relógio e disse: - Nossa! Mas como o tempo passa rápido, já deu a hora, eu vou ver aquilo e já volto, ok?

Ok Julian - disse parecendo não fazer caso da presença dele.

Nesses vinte minutos que passaram, Seiya contou a sua irmã tudo que havia acontecido de importante para ele, sua namorada Saori, seu melhor amigo Shun, e os seus outros amigos também, entre outros acontecimentos

Julian saiu do quarto e ficou ouvindo os irmãos conversarem:

_-Nossa! Que sorte a dessa, Saori hein?_

_- Sorte a dela? Por quê?_

_-Porque você a ama, e só a elogia o tempo inteiro. Ela tem muita sorte,por que Seiya! É bem difícil e raro você elogiar alguem..._

_-É, talvez ela tenha sorte mesmo Seika...-Diz com toda a "sinceridade" de seu coração_

_-Talvez nada! Com certeza! É muito difícil hoje em dia se achar um homem como você!_

_-Nossa!_

_-É, eu também me espantei no início!_

_-Ahan..._

_-Eu estou te irritando, né?_

_-O quê?_

"_Mais que conversa mais tonta!" - pensava Julian que apenas ouvia._

_-Sabe Seiya, eu estou aqui te prendendo com besteiras quando tudo o que você quer realmente é sair, não é?_

_-É né, mas, fazer o quê?_

_-Bom, então nesse caso, boa noite Seiya, a gente conversa, ok?_

_-Ok, boa noite, Seika._

_-Você vai vê-la, não vai?_

_-An? Quem?_

_-Sua namorada, pode ir, mas, por favor, não a acorde, lembre-se que ela deve estar cansada e isso pode irritá-la._

_-An? A tá, claro que sim, pode deixar - "Não entendi, mas tudo bem" – Até amanhã, Seika._

_-Até amanhã e vê se não acorda a Saori._

"_Saori? Mas o que é que a Saori tem haver com tudo isso! Ah Meu Deus! Minha irmã é uma bruxa, ela lê os pensamentos dos outros! Ei! Seiya... mantenha a calma"._

_-Seiya...- chamou Seika, num tom repreendo o irmão. _

_-A tá, claro, eu não irei acordá-la, apenas irei vê-la para checar se está tudo bem com ela..._

_-Ahan_

_-Até mais Seika, você pode confiar em mim, não se preocupe..._

_Nisso ela fecha aporta de seu quarto e vai dormir._

"_Até que enfim a minha chance de cumprir o trato que tenho com a Shina!" - Pensa Julian já se achando vitorioso sobre Seiya._

Seiya saiu em direção às escadas que dão na porta do quarto de sua amada, mas não tem a menor idéia do que lhe espera...

Voltei e provavelmente não vou mais precisar sair Saori.

Mais que bom, Julian.

É.

Mas, o que foi, hein? Você demorou das duas vezes e agora eu fiquei curiosa para saber que probleminhas que você foi resolver.

Eu te conto, mas com uma condição!

Qual?

Primeiro diz que aceita.

Eu não vou dizer que aceito se não souber o que é!

Bom... Neste caso é esta aqui.

Ele não demorou a parar de falar e rapidamente beijou Saori ao perceber passos se aproximando.

"_Nossa! Até_ _que enfim verei Saori novamente"_ , pensa Seiya que já estava frente à porta do quarto dela e decide abri-la devagar para não fazer barulho e incomodá-la e por uma fresta, não exatamente uma fresta pois não era tão pequeno o espaço, viu Saori e Julian juntos se beijando. Ela o abraçava como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo e este mantinha uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e a outra em seus cabelos ao perceber que Seiya estava ali apenas para provocá-lo. Julian decide tentar alcançar um "grau" maior naquele beijo, ele acariciava de leve as costas de Saori e às vezes parava para "brincar" com os cabelos dela, acabaram por atingir um grau de urgência incrível e Seiya perplexo assistia a tudo aquilo sem nem se quer acreditar no que via, ainda assim ele fechou devagar a porta e saiu em disparada até seu quarto.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Na manha seguinte Saori acordou bastante cansada. Primeiro pela hora em que foi dormir e segundo pela briga que teve com Julian na noite anterior. Vagarosamente ela se recordava da briga enquanto procurava forças para levantar...

_-Por que você fez isso? - lembrava Saori de como estava irritada quando fez essa pergunta. _

_-Isso o quê? - respondera Julian, fazendo-se de desentendido._

_-Por que você me beijou?_

_-Era a condição e nem me venha que você aceitou!_

_-Eu nunca na minha vida dei permissão para você me beijar Julian, apesar de o Seiya ter me traído ainda assim ele é meu namorado. Além do mais, eu não quero alimentar suas esperanças pois não tenho a mínima intenção ficar com você neste momento! Espero que tenham ficado bem entendidas as minhas palavras!_

_-Tá legal! Mil desculpas, senhorita! - disse com deboche e continuou: - Eu vou embora se é o que você realmente quer..._

_-Pois saiba que já demorou!_

Cansada de relembrar isso, ela decidiu levantar de uma vez por todas e receber os empregados que deveriam estar a esperando, afinal já passara um pouco da hora também e como estava tudo trancado dependiam dela para entrar. Pensando nisso e em sua demora, ela desceu calmamente as escadas quando foi surpreendida:

Bom dia, senhorita Saori - disse uma voz conhecida.

Ah! Tatsumi! - disse Saori de maneira mais assustada impossível - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como conseguiram entrar? - Saori perguntou ao ver outros vários empregados trabalhando.

O senhor Seiya nos recebeu, senhorita.

O Seiya já esta aqui!

Todos os outros empregados se espantaram como ele estava ali e Saori que era sua namorada não sabia?.

Bem... Eu vou me arrumar e já desço para tomar café.

Passados trinta e sete minutos ela desceu para tomar café e quase morreu quando abriu a porta da sala de café para que pudesse tomar o seu desjejum.

Ela olhava assustada para todos na mesa, inclusive para Seiya, já os outros que estavam na mesa olhavam também assustados para ela e Seiya também que ainda comia, ao ver que o irmão parecia não ter notado a presença de Saori ali, Seika disse:

Bom dia, senhorita Saori, eu sou Seika, irmã de Seiya, eles são uns amigos nossos, Seiya disse que não haveria problema se ficássemos aqui e por isso aceitamos mas se houver algo de errado...

Saori corta Seika não deixando que ela termine sua frase:

Não, não se preocupem, não há problema nenhum, está tudo bem, por mim se vocês quiserem ficar eu não me incomodo é só que eu fui pega de surpresa, não esperava vê-los aqui assim de repente, eu não estava "preparada" é só isso.

Ué? Mas o Seiya não te avisou ontem?

Vocês chegaram ontem?

Sim, de noite.

A senhorita não sabia? - perguntou Fréia.

Em primeiro lugar eu peço a todos que, por favor, não me chamem de senhorita, nem nada desse tipo e sim de Saori e não, eu não fazia idéia!

Você não foi vê-la ontem como pretendia, Seiya? - perguntaram Seika e Haguen ao mesmo tempo.

Fui - respondeu ele, demonstrando não ter o mínimo interesse em participar daquela conversa.

Como assim você foi me ver, Seiya? Isso é impossível! - foi a vez de Saori perguntar.

Eu fui sim ver você ontem à noite, mas você estava muito ocupada com o Julian que não percebeu que eu estava ali!

Alguém aí disse meu nome? - perguntou Julian, entrando na sala - Nossa! - disse espantado ao ver todos ali.

Grrrr tá vendo, Julian! Seu grande idiota! - disse Saori, mais do que irritada.

O quê?

Eu te disse que não era para você ter feito aquilo!

An? Eu não estou te entendendo, Saori!

Não se faça de inocente comigo, Julian Solo!

Quê?

Isso mesmo! Eu te disse claramente que isso iria me causar problemas! E que apesar de eu querer matar tanto a Shina quanto ao Seiya, apesar de tudo ele ainda era meu namorado...

Ma...

Não me corte! Você sabe muito bem o que eu disse e sabe também que me forçou a fazer aquilo e feliz ou não, está sem escolha e não pode negar nada!

Posso falar agora? - perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.

Grrrr pode! Afinal de contas, eu já estou saindo mesmo! E Seiya!

Unm? - perguntou ele.

Assim que você terminar vá direto ao meu quarto que eu preciso falar com você urgentemente - disse ela, realmente estressada com aquilo tudo e depois saiu.

Depois do almoço...

Saori ouvi alguém bater na porta de seu quarto e virou-se para ela.

Quem é?

_Sou eu!_

Ah!

_Uhum..._

Entra, tá aberta...

Oi...

Oi...

Que bom que você me chamou...

É que nós precisamos conversar...

Concordo.

Então... Comece você!

Eu?

É, você!

Por que eu?

Porque além de mim, só tem você aqui!

Após cerca de trinta minutos de uma conversa totalmente sem sentido, eles começaram a partir do "eu?" de Seiya a conversa, mal se deram conta quando já estavam em meio a terminar a conversa que não ia la muito bem...

Aaaa, JÁ CHEGA, SEIYA! VOCÊ ME IRRITA! BEIJA OUTRA MULHER, ALIÁS A QUE EU MAIS ODEIO! ME TRAI A SABE-SE LÁ QUANTO TEMPO! PORQUE REALMENTE SE NÃO FOSSE PELO JULIAN TER FALADO COMIGO ATÉ AGORA EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTARIA COM A SHINA! E DEPOIS EU É QUE FAÇO TUDO ERRADO!

É! Bem an...

Não me corte!

Por que não?

Já disse para não me cortar

Tá bom! Não sei como você foi ficar tão chata!

Argh! Sai daqui Seiya! Saia agora mesmo!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Na manhã seguinte, Saori não acordou bem. Jamais havia discutido assim com ninguém e a última pessoa com quem queria ter uma briga desse tipo à "forçou" a fazê-lo...

Aquela noite não havia sido fácil para nenhum dos dois.

Seiya não aceitava os fatos, não conseguia acreditar que Saori aceitara e correspondera a um beijo do Julian! Isso para ele, pelo menos, já era o fim do mundo, ela se quer o deixara explicar direito às coisas, não acreditava em nada...

"_Saori, eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa desse mundo. Você bem que poderia ter terminado comigo, mas além disso, jogar com tudo na minha cara que você gostou de ficar com Julian! Isso para mim já é de mais! Bom agora que eu já sei que o que a Shina me falou na viagem era ou melhor, **é **verdade. Acho que o melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecê-la definitivamente! Provavelmente nem isso eu consiga, mas ao menos disfarçar e ignorar os fatos eu posso!"._

Pensava ainda deitado, e ao mesmo tempo Saori que também não gostara do que houve naquele dia, não tinha forças e nem animo para levantar da cama, então ficou ali mesmo, pensando...

"_Como eu pude por um momento se quer pensar que o que Julian tinha me dito era mentira? Tudo o que eu queria era ter o Seiya aqui comigo para me fazer esquecer_ _de tudo, mas é impossível agora que sei que ele ama a "cobra", na verdade acho que ele sempre a amou, afinal, ele mesmo disse na minha cara que nunca chegou a sentir nada por mim, que fui apenas uma brincadeira para ele... Por que Seiya? Por que você foi fazer isso logo comigo que te amo tanto?"._

Esses deprimentes pensamentos não saiam de jeito algum da mente da jovem apaixonada...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Na sala de aula o professor de matemática passava algo na lousa e Saori não tinha a mínima intenção de aprender, e por isso mesmo nem se quer atenção prestava. Suas amigas já estavam começando a ficarem preocupadas notando as mudanças da garota. Em especial quem mais se preocupava e que notara primeiro as mudanças de Saori era June, sua melhor amiga...

Saori..., Saori! Saori!

A sala inteira, incluindo o professor, olharam para June, espantados pelo tamanho grito que a garota dera, é claro que o professor lhe deu uma bela bronca e também passou um sermão em Saori, mas esta que não ouvira sua amiga chamando-lhe, ou devo dizer, gritando para chamar a atenção dela, ela nem se quer ouviu, imagine só se ela estaria ao menos vendo que o professor estava com cara de bravo falando ao seu lado? A garota muito pensativa estava naquele momento "perdida em uma outra dimensão".

O sinal da termino da aula soou, agora eles iriam trocar de sala...

SAORIII! - chamava June a amiga agora pela milésima terceira vez!

An? Você me chamou June?

Sim, nós agora vamos mudar de sala e aliás o que está acontecendo com você? Chamei-te durante a aula inteira, gritei seu nome, o professor veio aqui deu bronca em nós duas e pela sua cara você nem se quer percebeu, né? - constatou June.

Ai June... É que estão acontecendo muitas coisas de repente...

Você já esta assim faz uma semana, Saori o que está acontecendo?

Nada não, só umas coisas sem importância.

A tá! Se não tivessem importância você não estaria assim!

Ah...

Já sei!

O quê?

Um dia, pode ser hoje, eu vou à sua casa e você me conta o que é que está acontecendo para te deixar desse jeito!

Ok e...

"E..."

Eu acho que nós deveríamos estar na sala de química e não aqui!

An? - June olha o relógio e os corredores. - Ah meu Deus!

Ahahahahaha.

Vamos! Anda logo, Saori! Depressa! - disse June, apressando a amiga, enquanto a puxava ou melhor a arrastava com ela para a outra sala onde devido à demora das duas levaram bronca, mas dessa vez nenhuma das duas prestou atenção.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

E foi isso o que aconteceu June ... - explicava Saori sobre o término dela e Seiya para June em sua casa...

Nossa! Que pena.

Aiai...

Escuta Saori...

O quê?

Você não acha isso estranho?

O quê?

Esse rolo que deu entre vocês quatro!

An? Por que estranho?

Sabe você e o Seiya se amavam tanto! Eu acho estranho isso o que aconteceu, primeiro você e o Julian se odiavam, depois ele forçou você a beijar ele o que segundo o que você me disse você odiou!

Ahan e daí?

Depois ele vem com história de que a Shina e o Seiya ficaram, até mostrou uma foto.

E daí?

E daí que a Shina fala pro Seiya que você e o Julian ficaram e que você estava afim dele!

E daí?

E daí que estranho! Você e o Seiya se amavam tanto, o Julian tava afim de você, e a Shina afim do Seiya, e agora as coisas estão do exato jeito que eles queriam!

E daí! É só o que eu quero saber!

É estranho que você e o Seiya tenham terminado por traição e logo com eles, você não acha?

Talvez, mas...

"Mas" o quê?

O próprio Seiya disse bem claro e com todas as letras e palavras que nunca sentiu nada sério por mim que fui apenas uma diversão para provocar ciúmes na "cobra"!

Hum... Puxa Saori, eu sinto muito! - disse June ao ver o relógio.

Por que? O que foi?

Já tá ficando tarde e eu preciso ir embora logo ou meu pai não me deixa sair por um mês!

Sério?

Sim!

Que pena...

Hum.

Saori e June estavam descendo as escadas. Saori foi abrir a porta e quase morreu de susto! Ao abrir a porta sem mais nem menos ela vê Shun! Parado a sua frente, ao se recompor Saori ainda espantada perguntou:.

Shun?

Ah oi!

O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Bom o Seiya me chamou disse que queria conversar...

A sim, claro. Entre...

Obrigado Saori - ele entra e vai direto ao quarto de Seiya.

June? June? June, VOCÊ TÁ AÍ!

An? Ai Saori, desculpa, mas quem era esse?

Ninguém de especial só um amigo... Por quê?

Nada, eu só queria saber horas!

O nome dele é Shun se você quiser um outro dia eu apresento vocês dois.

Sério?

Uhun.

Você faria isso por mim?

Claro, afinal você é minha melhor amiga.

Bom, então eu já vou indo.

Até amanhã.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Não acredito, deve ter algum engano...

Não!Não tem nenhum engano, Shun. Ela disse com todas as letras que a única pessoa que ela realmente já amou foi o Solo!

Mas Seiya!

O quê?

Pelo que você me contou, você também disse para ela que nunca a amou realmente e que só usou ela para se divertir e enciumar a Shina!

E?

E que isso não é verdade, é?

Mais é claro que não é!

Eu a amei e aliás, ainda amo e muito por sinal!

Se você mentiu, quem é que garante que ela falou a verdade?

Não sei, não me faça esse tipo de pergunta sem pé e nem cabeça! Mas para mim ela não parecia estar mentindo.

E você por acaso parecia?

Não sei oras! Não tinha como eu ver a minha cara!

Então...? - disse Shun com cara de que queria perguntar alguma coisa.

Então o quê?

Quem era a loira que estava junto com a Saori?

Gota

De cabelos lisos ou enrolados?

De cabelos lisos.

Então era a June .

June ?

É esse é o nome dela, é a melhor amiga da Saori as duas estão sempre juntas, na escola, quando saem, e ela vem muito aqui em casa.

An...

Shun.

Que?

Você não es...

Sei lá!

Como assim "sei lá"? Eu nem se quer terminei de falar!

Você ia perguntar se eu estou a fim da amiga da Saori, não ia?

Não!

Bom, então nesse caso esqueça o que eu disse.

Ok, esquecido!

Mas Seiya, o que é que você ia me perguntar?

Se...

"Se"?

Se já não passou da hora que você disse pro seus pais que iam estar em casa.

**JESUS! -** gritou Shun espantado ao ver as horas...

Que foi?

Foi "ótimo" vir aqui Seiya, mas agora eu preciso ir. Nos vemos amanhã na escola.

Até mais...

Shun estava prestes a sair, mas para seu azar a porta estava trancada e ele quase caiu ao tentar abri-la, é aí que ele vê Seiya descendo as escadas na maior lerdeza com as chaves na mão.

Ah Seiya! Anda logo!

Toma Shun, pega as chaves - ele as jogou para Shun.

Valeu, vou deixar na caixa de correio - disse já fechando a porta.

Ok! Esse Shun... (risos).

E foi para seu quarto novamente...

**Oláááá pessoas! A quanto tempo não? Sei que demorei moooito para publicar este capitulo mas acho que pó tamanho dele fez valer a pena, vocês não acham?**

**Agradeço muito a atenção de todos vocês e espero que essa minha "demora" não afete em nada a vontade de vocês continuarem lendo, pesso desculpas ´pela demora e espero que tenham gosta do cap, se bem que na verdade nem eu gostei muito de escreve- lo mas, sacrifícios devem ser feitos!**

**Cinthya Ogawara concordo com você, eles passam dos limites porém ... (leia e descobrirá que para tudo nesssa fic se tem jeito!) Muito obrigada também pelo elogio fiqueoi muito feliz e pode deixar que eu leio sim**

**Palas Lis Amiga! Sumida! Acho que não desistirei não, alem do mais tem gente esperando pelo final e ele ainda sendo feito! E obrigada também por revisar o cap**

**Priscilla Gilmore Olá, admito que seria uma das coisas mais legais e inesquecíveis da minha vida mas até la... ( ficarei triste ¬¬)**

**Saori Ogawara Ah sei la amiga, vai ver por que as pessoas precisam ( assim como eu) sofrer um pouco (ou muito0 para depois sim, serem felizes!**

**É gente eu sei que dessa vez exagerei, no cap e nas "maltrataçoes" mas se vocês mandarem muitas reviws eu tentarei ser mais boazinha... Rsrsss**

**Revisado por: Lis**

**Beijos da Thati**


	8. As Festas

_**By Thati**_

**Cap 8 "Festas"?**

Saori! Saoriii! SAORI!

An? Fréia?

Sou eu mesma!

Mas Fréia, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

O que eu estou fazendo aqui? A pergunta deveria ser o que ** você **está fazendo aqui!

Como assim o que **eu** estou fazendo aqui?

Você está total e completamente atrasada, Saori!

AN? Meu Deus é verdade! Eu devo ter dormido demais pelo cansaço, eu fiquei trabalhando até tarde na festa...

É, eu também quase não acordo, mas que tal você se vestir logo para gente ir ao colégio?

É mesmo, me ajuda, "please".

Ok, me fala o que eu faço.

Pega o meu uniforme ai no armário enquanto eu escovo os dentes e arrumo o cabelo.

Certo, tá aqui.

- Meu material já tá separado na escrivaninha, né?

Sim.

Ok, eu também já estou pronta. Então eu já posso ir! Valeu pela ajuda, Fréia.

De nada, até a volta.

A garota rapidamente foi à escola e no caminho...

Saori! Onde é que você tá indo?

An? June. Para escola é claro!

Digamos que você bebeu demais na festa ontem, né?

Não, até que não, por que?

Hoje é feriado, não tem aula.

Putz é verdade! Ai eu vou matar a Fréia! Bom, até mais então, June. Valeu.

Até.

Em casa

FRÉIAA!

An? Saori? O que você está fazendo aqui? Já acabou a aula?

Não Fréia, sabe por que?

Não? Por que?

Porque não tem aula!

Não? Por que?

Porque é feriado!

Ai é verdade, desculpe-me..

Gota - Tá legal, agora vamos descer para tomar café, ok?

Certo, espera Saori! - chamou a amiga que descia correndo as escadas - Eu acho que você não deveria correr assim até a cozinha e... Ah deixa para lá ela, nem tá me ouvindo, aiai...

Aaah! – Saori gritou, ao bater fortemente com alguém que saiu da cozinha.

Ai - disse uma voz um tanto conhecida.

Seiya! - disse Saori, surpresa ao ver justo em quem tinha esbarrado.

An? Saori! - respondeu Seiya à "pergunta" de Saori.

Er, eu disse que você não deveria descer assim tão rápido, mas você não quis me escutar – disse Fréia que terminava de descer os últimos degraus.

Ah tá legal então - disse Saori.

Bom dia, Fréia!

Ah desculpe-me Seiya, bom dia.

Tudo bem com você?

Sim eu e a saori estamos super bem, não é mesmo, Saori?

A garota não responde, olhava fixamente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

Que bom saber que **você **esta bem Fréia, eu vou ver TV, até mais.

Até mais, Seiya.

Assim que o rapaz subiu as garotas começaram à "discutir".

Por que você não falou com ele, Saori?

E por que eu deveria falar com ele, Fréia?

Por que você o ama!

Eu não!

Nem me venha com história, Saori, Está estampado na sua cara esse sentimento de paixão que você sente pelo Seiya.

Será que você ao menos poderia falar mais baixo?

Ok (risos).

Fréia... Tá tão na cara assim?

Nem tanto assim, mas eu te conheço bem demais, por isso percebi.

Ahaha ainda bem!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

As garotas estavam na sala assistindo a televisão quando ouvem a campainha tocando.

Nossa! Quem será uma hora dessas, Saori? - perguntou Fréia.

Sei lá! Bom, mas seja lá quem for, acho melhor atendermos.

Elas foram e abriram aporta, qual não foi à surpresa de Saori ao ver quem era.

June? - disse Saori, surpresa ao ver que era amiga.

Oi. Sinto muito pela hora... Mas é que meus pais vão viajar na semana que vem e eles queriam muito falar com você...

Certo, mas cadê eles?

Pai, mãe, ela tá aqui sim.

Logo as três jovens viram um casal se aproximar.

Boa noite, Saori - os pais de June disseram juntos.

Boa noite, por favor, entrem.

Bom Saori, o fato é que nós viajaremos a negócios para Itália e ficaremos lá por um mês e meio mais ou menos e gostaríamos de saber se não seria incomodo para você se a deixássemos aqui.

Mas é claro que não é incomodo algum. Será ótimo se os senhores a deixarem aqui o tempo que estiverem viajando.

Muito obrigado mesmo Saori, bom nós viajaremos no dia seguinte a formatura, pois queremos ver nossa filha, será que poderíamos deixá-la aqui pela manhã?

Claro que sim, ela pode vir à hora que bem entender.

Todos riram.

Bom, a gente se vê depois de amanhã na festa de formatura então, Saori? - perguntou June.

Com certeza que sim.

Até mais então, Saori.

Até mais, June .

Então essa é a June ?

É ela sim, você vai gostar dela, eu tenho certeza, Fréia.

Bom, se você disse e se ela é sua amiga isso é bem provável.

Pode ter certeza, mas e como é que está o Haguen? Eu não o vejo faz um bom tempo, nem parece que ele mora aqui também!

Ele vai bem... Trabalhando feito um louco por sua causa!

Ahaha.

Do que você esta rindo, Saori?

Da gente! Não passamos de duas loucas que só falam besteiras!

Nossa que revelação, ninguém sabia - falou Fréia com sarcasmo de maneira divertida.

Ai, Fréia você vai para escola amanhã?

Vou, por que?

É que já é final de ano...

E as festas estão chegando, ai que bom!

É maravilhoso mesmo, mas voltando ao assunto...

Diga!

Bom, nós temos praticamente a mesma idade e eu estava pensando se você se interessaria em estudar na mesma escola que eu?

Eu sinceramente adoraria, porém sei que as vagas dos alunos são garantidas, mas as outras que sobram são muito concorridas.

Hum, se você tivesse oportunidade de escolher você estudaria lá?

Você tá brincando? Mas é claro que sim! Essa é uma pergunta meio tonta Saori.

Bom, então amanhã depois da suas aulas eu te levo para conhecer a escola e falar com o diretor, ok?

Que?

Eu já arranjei tudo! Se você fizer a matricula até dia o fim do mês não tem problema!

Sério?

Seriíssimo!

Claro que eu aceito, ai que bom! Ai eu nem acredito nisso.

Esse vai ser um ano e tanto!

Saori...

Sim?

O Seiya sempre teve costume de trazer um amigo diferente aqui?

Não que eu me lembre, por que?

É que desde que vocês terminaram, ele traz um amigo diferente por dia aqui!

Ah, legal - disse sem entusiasmo.

Saori?

Hmm?

Você vai fazer festa?

Para que?

Para comemorar seu aniversário, né? Para que mais haveria de ser?

Ah sei lá, mas esse ano eu não vou fazer, pelo menos não tenho planos para isso.

Por quê?

Ah é muito trabalho, eu já estou organizando a festa final de formatura do colégio que vai juntar Natal e Ano Novo!

Sério?

Ahan, despedida, formatura, Natal, Ano Novo, sou eu que estou organizando.

Puxa, mais que legal.

Ah e tem uma coisa muito legal também

O quê?

Como eu estou organizando posso levar uma amiga que não estude lá, ou seja, vou levar você para já ir se acostumando com o ambiente.

Bom, já são três da manhã, por isso acho que eu vou dormir.

É, eu também, a gente fica aqui falando e nem percebe o tempo passar. Boa noite.

Boa noite.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Bom, finalmente! A festa final, e despedida por um tempo da escola!

Você parece querer muito mesmo sair de férias, por que tanta ansiedade?

Ah sei lá, ir à escola também cansa, sabia?

É, eu não posso te culpar por isso.

Bom, a festa começa as sete, e já são três da tarde, acho que vou começar a me arrumar ou vou chegar muito atrasada!

Duas horas depois

Aii! Fréia me ajuda!

Ah! Eu é que ia te pedir ajuda Saori!

Eu sou muito burra mesmo, viu? Separei minha roupa há semanas e esqueci, de pensar o que faz pensar o que faz no meu cabelo, maquiagem e todo o resto!

Eu também, mas qual desses brincos eu devo pôr?

Eu é que deveria perguntar!

Hei que tal assim, eu escolho o que você usa e você escolhe o que eu uso?

Essa sim é uma boa idéia! Acho que funciona, vamos tentar então.

E assim foi, uma escolheu o que a outra ia usar na festa de formatura, e o nervosismo e preocupação sobre o que usar na festa não era a toa, só o pessoal da formatura levava "N" pessoas e sempre no final das "congratulações" (ou seja lá como se chame) aos formandos, havia no mesmo local um tipo de balada aberta a todos que quisessem, não era preciso ser aluno ou conhecido para entrar, apenas era necessário passar por uma "revisão" de segurança, para impedir a entrada de ladrões e etc, e absolutamente tudo era passado por um cabal na TV aberta e em vários da TV por assinatura, afinal de contas era a escola mais conhecida do país inteiro, pois tinha os alunos mais famosos que se podia imaginar, e é claro, né? Elas precisavam estar arrasando.

Quando deu sete e meia, as duas já estavam prontas.

Fréia tinha prendido parte de seus cabelos, deixando apenas algumas mexas soltas no rosto e atrás também. Vestia um jeans claro e desbotado, com uma blusinha azul bem chamativa com letras prateadas e totalmente reluzentes deixando clara a escrita "Sou garota, orgulhosa disso" e em baixo a letra cursiva "I love my life" (Eu amo minha vida). Sombra prata e um batom meio puxado pro marrom, mas deixando duvidas de não ser roxo.

Haguen não se importou muito com a imprensa e nem nada, foi uma calça jeans normal e uma camiseta!

Já Saori mudou e radicalizou completamente o "looke".

Vestia um estilo tomara-que-caia costa-nua de borracha super provocante com um generoso decote que cobria apenas o necessário para evitar os famosos e cobiçosos olhares, totalmente detalhado de quadradinhos que de acordo com a posição da luz reluziam. O tomara-que-caia lembrava muito o formato de uma borboleta com final pouco acima do umbigo, era preso apenas por alguns fios de silicone transparentes atrás que se entrelaçavam fazendo parecer uma trança perfeita.

Pra "terminar" uma, mini-saia, mas mini mesmo, pode se chamar de curtíssima sem dó e nem piedade, de cor preta, também feita de borracha e tendo como detalhe principal uma borboleta no canto direito de borracha transparente que mudava sempre de cor, bota de borracha preta cano longo, tendo como fim os joelhos, com cadarços laterais do mesmo material que a borboleta da saia, plataforma de frente sete cm e no fim onde cm, brincos de argola com uma pequena flor pendurada, corrente de ouro grosso com um chamativo coração. A sombra de seus olhos era prata que ia até as sobrancelhas com adorno roxo nos olhos, lápis preto. Ela fez uma flor de rena tatuada no pulso para festa, muito bonita. Seus cabelos estavam como sempre soltos, porém diferentes, ela havia feito "suporte de permanente" (aquele que à parte de cima do cabelo é toda lisa, e em baixo começa com cachos enormes que vão se estreitando até ficarem minúsculos no final), havia jogado seu cabelo um pouco de lado, sua franja cobria parte de seu rosto. Ela realmente queria arrasar naquela festa!

Saori?

Sim Fréia?

Você já tá pronta?

Agora sim e você?

Também, adorei os acessórios que você escolheu para mim, essa pulseira é linda!

Ahaha e eu? Como estou?

Maravilhosa.

Valeu e o Haguen? Onde está?

Falando com o Seiya lá em baixo.

Ah...

Saori, o Seiya também vai à festa?

Vai.

Ele vai junto com a gente?

Sei lá, você poderia perguntar isso para ele, que por mim tanto faz.

Você não se importa mesmo se ele for com a gente?

Desde que a 'cobra' não esteja junto!

Ahaha dessa daí eu gostei, Saori.

Obrigada, mas eu só fui sincera. Agora vai lá falar com o Seiya e chamar o Haguen para gente ir.

Ok, eu falo com Seiya? - perguntou ela, espantada.

Ah tanto faz.

Sim ou não?

Ai tá legal sim!

Então te espero lá em baixo.

Não seria "eu te espero lá em baixo".

An? Não entendi!

Nem eu.

Bom, à gente se vê lá em baixo então!

Não demorou muito e a garota desceu.

Então?

Então o que?

O Seiya vão com a gente ou não?

Ah! Isso!

É claro que é isso.

Ele já foi.

Que?

Saiu mais cedo para poder buscar a Shina em casa.

A tá.

Haguen você já tá pronto? - perguntou Fréia.

Sim, eu já estou pronto.

Bom, nós podemos ir embora agora então? - perguntou Saori.

Por mim não tem problema.

Então vamos? - perguntou Haguen.

E foram. A festa estava super legal, bem animada, mas infelizmente elas chegaram depois da abertura, e assim que entraram começou o discurso de sempre, igual em toda festa de fim de ano que chegava a ser entediante.

As luzes foram apagadas e apenas uma lâmpada iluminava o rosto da coordenadora infantil da escola, começou o discurso, as garotas não prestavam muita atenção apenas ouviram a parte dos formandos:

_Bom, eu gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer a presença de todos vocês, e também parabenizar os alunos que hoje estão aqui como formandos. A única coisa que sentimos e temos que informar é que depois de cinco anos tivemos os resultados e apenas um aluno do foi repetente… Pedimos que os alunos formandos fiquem próximos ao palco para que não ocorram problemas de horário e desencontros. Obrigada a todos vocês._

Nossa! Quem será que pode ser o burro que depois de tanto tempo repetiu o ano? - comentou espantada Saori.

Para informação da senhorita - disse Seiya com deboche atrás da garota, depois de ouvir o comentário. - O ensino médio inteiro é muito difícil, e de todos o terceiro é o pior.

É Saori, nós já temos um candidato a repetente - comentou June que estava ali atrás. - Porque para ficar tão assim na defensiva, com certeza é medo, ahahaha.

Olá June, tudo bem? - perguntou Fréia que estava chegando ao encontro deles agora.

Tudo ótimo, o que esta acontecendo?

Eu concordo completamente com você June - disse Saori. - Mas... Hei Fréia! Cadê seu namorado?

An, boa pergunta essa sua, ah tá ali conversando com uns amigos... Mas, por favor! Eu não acredito que depois de cinco anos sem repetentes um único ser venha a fazer isso. Tem que ser muita burrice você não acha, Seiya?

Sei lá, mas pelo menos tenho a certeza de que não fui eu, afinal já passei no terceiro bimestre.

É, pelo menos alguém aqui tem inteligência, ao contrario de você, né, Shina? - provocou June a garota que estava recém chegando lá. O comentário da garota provocou muitos risos em todos exceto Shina e Seiya.

Grrr, do que é que vocês estão rindo e falando, hein? - perguntou Shina, irritada.

De você é obvio Shina - ao dizer isso Saori não conteve mais o riso que segurava.

Já chega, vamos embora Seiya.

E foram.

Tomara que aquela sirigaita com cara de cobra seja a repetente - dizia Saori, nem percebeu que Haguen estava ali naquele momento.

Que sirigaita com cara cobra? - perguntou Haguen.

A Shina, é obvio! - respondeu Saori.

Todos riem.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Shina, acalme- se, por favor, deve ter havido algum engano - tentava Seiya inutilmente consolar a namorada que desabava em lágrimas. - Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver - aquelas duas últimas palavras, somente essas duas, mexeram com Seiya porque na verdade ele falara com Shina, quando tudo o que queria era poder dizer isso a Saori...

Não Seiya, não tem engano algum, eu sou a repetente desse ano...

Ora ora ora, se não é a burra que depois de cinco anos sem um repetente, toma esse posto! - uma voz provocante caçoava de Shina bem atrás dela.

Olha aqui June, você é amiga da Saori eu sei disso e te respeito, mas não permito que você fale assim da minha namorada entendeu? - disse irritado.

Pois eu só falei a verdade.

Pois eu ficaria muito surpreso se acaso você e a Saori passassem do ensino médio sem nenhum problema, aposto que vocês duas tem 90 de chances de repetir, mas é claro, você acha que a Saori vai querer repetir o ano? É mais fácil ela dar em cima e subornar a todos do que isso, aliás quem garante que as notas dela não sejam frutos disso? - disse provocantemente.

June, vamos embora - disse uma voz meio chorosa atrás de Seiya e bem conhecida também.

Ao ouvir isso Seiya rapidamente olha para trás, mas logo se arrepende duas vezes, se arrepende de ter dito aquilo e também de olhar para trás, se sente um imbecil completo ao ver que os olhos da garota lacrimejavam. Ele ia falar algo para ela mas depois daquilo ficou quieto.

Mas Saori você não ouviu o que ele acabou de dizer? - perguntou a amiga, espantada

Ouvi sim e muito bem, mas prefiro ir embora daqui agora.

Tá legal então, se é assim vamos.

E as duas foram.

Seiya se sentia um idiota, imbecil, como pudera dizer aquilo tudo? No que exatamente ele estava pensando? Ele sabia que Saori fazia as coisas justamente pois a acompanhava muito em todas as situações quando namoravam, então por que ele tinha dito aquilo? Nem mesmo ele sabia...

Saori? Por que você deixou que ele dissesse aquilo?

Eu só quis evitar brigas à-toa June .

Bom, mas de qualquer jeito eu estou muito feliz porque a gente vai passar praticamente um mês e meio juntas. Aiaiai.

É, isso vai ser muito bom mesmo.

Hei, idiota metida a besta! - uma voz nada feliz, mas sim muito irritada gritou com Saori

An? Mas se não é a cobra! - falou June .

Fazer o que, né, June? Não se pode ter uma noite boa por completo, além do mais em toda festa sempre tem alguém para irritar!

Olha aqui garota, você não é ninguém para falar assim comigo e por se acaso eu ouvi o que você e sua amiga foram lá falar pro Seiya.

Bom Shina, eu acho que você não ouviu nada por que a Saori apenas pediu para irmos embora, eu é que falei tudo.

Shina, eu não te disse para ficar lá me esperando! - falou Seiya.

Olha Seiya, no seu lugar eu colocaria uma coleira ou pelo menos colocaria sua namorada em uma jaula que é o lugar das cobras! - provocou June.

Seiya! Você vai deixar elas falarem assim de mim que sou a sua namorada?

E o que é que você quer que eu diga Shina?

Ora essa! Se fosse a metida da Saori você a defenderia mesmo que ela estivesse errada e a mim você fica quieto?

Olha foi você que veio aqui para provocar brigas e encrencas eu não posso fazer nada agora venha aqui que eu estou ficando cansado de você arranjar encrenca com a Saori, a June e vice- versa, então. por favor...

Shina revirou os olhos, irritada e foi com o namorado contrariada.

Três da manhã ainda na escola

Ahahaha, meus parabéns a quem teve a idéia de fazer a festa nesse espaço, tá muito bom...-comentou Saori na pista de dança super empolgada com Fréia ao seu lado.

Eu também estou adorando...

Aai - gritou Saori ao quase cair no chão.

**Camila** Oiee, nem tm problema desde que você deixe reviws!ahahahaha, eu adoro o shum e a fic que eu falei chegara em breve!

**Lilili **Eu sei o que eu disse e neste capitulo as coisas começam a andar mas eu tnhu certeza que do próximo você vai gostar, isto é... dependendo dos reviws que eu receber!

**Mila **obrigada e vê se quando tiver um tempo lê ok?

**Pegaso Seiya **gracias que Bueno que te gustado

**Lindsay **Poxa amiga a quanto tempo em? olha, eu só não entendi uma coisa, como é que eu possso ser a sua ficwriter favorita e estar no topo se sou a única que você lê? Pode dexar a vingança por minha conta e continue deixando reviws!

**Bom, este capitulo não é o melhor de todos para fans de Saori e Seiya mas o próximo é sucesso garantido eu juro que vocês vão adorar mas, é a mesma história, quanto mais reviws eu receber mais boazinha eu vou ser**

**Mmuitos beijops a todos que comentam**

**Thati**


	9. Sinto Muito

_**By Thati**_

**CAP 9 - SINTO MUITO**

De repente todos pararam de dançar e a pista que tinha os alunos mais empolgados e populares do colégio, simplesmente parou ao ouvir Saori gritando e a maioria se assustou ao ver que ela praticamente "caiu".

Saori, tudo bem? - perguntou Fréia assustada ao ver Saori levantando-se com dificuldade, pouca mas ainda assim perceptível.

Ai, eu estou bem, foi só um acidente, ai, vamos embora daqui, já atrapalhei muita gente - respondeu a garota meio envergonhada já tentando levantar-se para sair dali...

Ai! Desculpe-me eu não tive a intenção...- o jovem rapaz começa mas ao ver quem realmente havia derrubado para de falar, se abaixa se oferecendo para ajudar a garota a levantar-se. Ele não pode deixar de fitar os olhos azuis da garota que sob a luz ficavam com um tom puxado pro verde claro...

Está tudo bem, Seiya, eu sou quem te peço desculpas, sinto muito não queria te atrapalhar e... Ah!

O que foi, Saori? - perguntou o rapaz preocupado ao ouvi-la e vê-la tornando a cair.

Não é nada, eu só estou com dor na perna mais nada.

Vem aqui, vamos, eu te ajudo a sair daqui.

A garota sentia uma dor muito forte no tornozelo, então "pousou" sei braço nos ombros de Seiya para que pudesse se levantar, ela percebeu que sem ajuda não conseguiria sair dali tão facilmente, então aceitou, e além do mais aquela sensação lhe fazia tão bem, ficar ali, ao lado do homem amado sendo parcialmente carregada por ele. Era o que Saori desejava, mas infelizmente Seiya já tinha uma namorada, uma cobra como namorada, e Saori não queria ficar pensando naquilo, imaginou que saindo e namorando outro homem cedo ou tarde esqueceria de sua paixão por Seiya e nessa tentativa aceitara namorar Julian naquela noite...

Na arquibancada, longe do salão de festas

Olha Saori, eu sinto muito de verdade não era minha intenção de fazer cair. . .

Tudo bem Seiya, já disse que estou bem, não se preocupe – disse meigamente.

Não Saori, você não tá bem e nem tente mentir para mim que eu te conheço muito bem! Se você realmente estivesse bem teria conseguido se levantar sozinha!

Mas Seiya...

Bom, se você realmente está bem quero ver você ir até o outro lado e voltar sem ajuda nenhuma e sem cair ou gemer de dor uma só vez se quer!

Ok Seiya - ela se levantou, ou pelo menos tentou! Alguns minutos depois ela está de pé, sua maior vontade era gritar de dor e voltar aos braços de Seiya, mas sabia que aquilo seria errado então tentou andar, e conseguiu, alguns pequenos passos, não pode chegar se quer a metade do caminho, pois além de gritar um belo "ai está doendo muito" ela ainda por cima caiu e não seria Seiya que a deixaria ali, prontamente ela caiu e ele já estava lá.

Viu só como você não tÁ bem? Acabou de cair! Anda venha, vamos pro meu carro, lá eu posso cuidar de você melhor e depois. . .

Seiya eu não posso ir com você !

Mas por que não? Aqui você também não pode ficar, e no carro é mais fácil. Além do mais eu posso te levar pro meu apartamento depois e chamar um médico...

Seiya!

O que foi?

Não tem como eu ir pro seu carro e muito menos pro seu apartamento!

Mas por que não?

Por que você tem uma namorada! Ou já e esqueceu da Shina?

Saori, por favor, ela não vai se importar quando eu falar para ela o que houve, ela vai entender Saori, eu sei disso, aqui e assim é que eu não posso te deixar! Vamos, confie em mim - disse estendendo a mão para agudá-la a levantar-se e irem ao carro, ela hesitou por um momento, com medo do que pudesse acontecer quando Shina soubesse, mas seu amor falou mais alto e ela aceitou.

Já no carro Seiya dava uma de doutor tentando cuidar de Saori e ao mesmo tempo a fazendo rir muito, como a tempos ele não via esse sorriso... Esses olhos azuis esverdeados que ele tanto gostava... Saori não se sentia lá muito diferente, pelo contrario sentia falta do sorriso de Seiya, seus olhos, brincadeirinhas tontas e fora de hora...

Olha senhorita - recomeçava ele a brincar. - Ahahaha, não Saori, mas agora falando sério, eu acho que você tá com o tornozelo, meio, meio que, tá meio torcido!

O que? - perguntou espantada.

Olha Saori, eu ainda não sei, é só um palpite, para ter certeza só mesmo com um médico...- ele parou ao notar que brotavam lágrimas nos olhos de Saori. - Por que, por que você tá chorando Saori? - perguntou com doçura.

É que o Jalyx (se pronuncia: Jeili) que cuidar das festas da escola e tudo mais, vai sair da escola esse ano, e você sabe que essa festa quem organizou fui eu e ela serviria para que ele avalia-se o meu trabalho, mas eu precisaria estar presente e além do mais se eu estiver com o pé machucado mesmo não vou a escola para ver os outros zoando comigo!

Eu entendo, mas Saori, não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

No momento só rezar para que essa seja uma dor passageira e nada mais.

Bom, então nesse caso eu acho que é melhor você ver um médico, não concorda? Ah Saori larga mão de frescura - disse ao ver que ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Vai ser melhor e assim você já sai da duvida!

Tá legal, fazer o que?

Eu sinto muito, mas é uma torção sim, a senhorita deu muita sorte de ser algo leve e em uns cinco dias já não sentira dor nenhuma, e os inchaços devem parar amanhã. Se me dão licença preciso ir embora. - disse o doutor.

Sim, claro e muito obrigado - agradecia Seiya que o acompanhou de volta ao quarto: - Ah Saori até que não é tão ruim assim! Melhora essa cara se não quem vai ficar triste depois sou eu!

Ahahaha Seiya, tudo bem eu farei o possível para sorrir e me esquecer disso - disse sorrindo.

Sabe Saori...

O que?

Eu me sinto um idiota! Acho que nós dois agimos como duas criancinhas mimadas.

An? Eu não estou te entendendo Seiya...

Sabe, tá certo que a gente não terminou as coisas lá muito bem, e que tivemos os nossos problemas, mas acho que isso foi longe demais, tipo, mesmo antes de a gente namorar, saíamos muito juntos, eu você e suas amigas às vezes alguns amigos meus também, vezes nós dois sozinhos, o que eu quero dizer é que eu já estou cansado dessa situação...

Seiya...- voz mais doce possível.

Eu sinto muito a sua falta Saori, sinto falta da sua ajuda, seus conselhos, de conversar com você, e também da sua companhia Saori! Tem sido muito difícil para mim esse tempo todo longe de você, eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Será que você poderia me ajudar?

Mas como eu poderia te ajudar. Seiya?

Volte a me acompanhar, seja a minha melhor amiga novamente - _"Amiga, eu não quero que você seja minha amiga, quero que você seja mais que isso, porém ..."._ - Porém...

Porém o que? - perguntou Saori.

An? Ah me desculpa, estava pensando alto... Eu só quero que você volte a ser o que era para mim, antes de começarmos a namorar, eu sinto realmente muito a sua falta, quero estar junto de você, como antes, e é isso, acho que nós podíamos voltar a sair juntos de vez em quando.

Seiya - ela chamou por ele com um belo sorriso com os braços estendidos num gesto chamativo para mais perto dela mesma - Vem aqui - ele se aproxima vagarosamente - Me abraça - ela pediu carinhosa com os braços estendidos e ele é claro que não nega e vai abraçá-la carinhosamente - Eu nunca deixei você de lado Seiya, todo tempo em que você pensou em mim eu também pensava em você, eu também senti muito a sua falta...

Qualquer pessoa que os visse sacaria na hora que se amavam, mas eles se negavam a acreditar que outro ainda tivesse esse amor guardado...

Não se preocupe que você vai ficar bem, ok? Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa, posso?

Mas é claro que sim Seiya.

Bom, eu quero que... Quero que você guarde segredo sobre isso, pelo menos por enquanto.

Eu novamente não estou te entendendo.

É que eu queria que você guardasse segredo disso, não dissesse nada para Shina ou para ninguém que a conheça, sabe, é que a Shina morre de ciúmes de todas as minhas amigas e ainda tem ressentimento para com você pelo nosso antigo namoro e...

Não se preocupe Seiya, se você não quer que ela fique sabendo que nós voltamos a ser amigos como antes então ela não saberá, pelo menos não por mim, eu posso falar com minhas amigas pelo menos? Olha, eu não sei não, mas vou falar para elas não comentarem nada também, certo?

Certo, muito obrigado, em primeiro ligar por voltar a ser minha amiga como antes...- ah mas como era ruim pronunciar aquela palavra, referindo Saori como amiga, isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco. - E em segundo e se houvesse algo mais para te agradecer isso ficaria por último, mas obrigada por não falar nada para Shina.

(Risos)

Você quer ir ao cinema terça a tarde? - perguntou Seiya.

Hei! Que eu saiba você ainda tem namorada, Seiya!

Eh, eu tenho sim uma namorada, mas... Ela vai sair nessa terça a tarde e eu não quero ficar sozinho, quero sair com você como fazíamos antes de tudo começar...

Ah Seiya, ahahaha tá legal eu aceito ir com você no cinema se não for te prejudicar... Ahahaha.

Então eu te pego as duas e meia? O filme é as três e quinze acho que é tempo o suficiente, né?

Sim, é claro que é, Seiya obrigada, você não sabe o quanto a sua presença é importante para minha vida.

A sua também Saori, a sua também...

Eles estavam bem próximos, seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, Seiya aos poucos foi se aproximando mais do dela estavam a poucos milímetros agora. Seiya ia se aproximando cada vez mais, nem ele mesmo percebia o que estava fazendo naquele momento, seu desejo era mais forte que sua razão, ele desejava Saori mais a cada segundo que se passava, ele a queria para si novamente e sentia uma vontade louca de provar do seu beijo novamente que nem se quer percebeu quando fechara seus olhos e roçara os lábios de Saori com os seus. Foi algo mútuo, os dois queriam muito um ao outro. Seiya tentou passar sua língua para dentro da boca de Saori, e sentiu-se feliz ao notar que a garota não oferecera a menor resistência se quer. Ele então logo no início roubou-lhe mais carinhos, começou a abraçá-la. Ambos sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era errado, mas não podiam fazer nada se desejavam um ao outro de maneira tão ardente, as mãos dele passeavam em suas costas e tudo isso acontecera em nada mais nada menos do que 17 segundos! Tanto amor, emoção e carinho vividos em tão pouco tempo, até parece brincadeira, mas o que eles não queriam naquele momento aconteceu.

Seiya? Seiya, você esta em casa? - perguntou Shina enquanto fechava a porta da sala, o rapaz assustado separou-se de súbito de Saori, não esperava que Shina fosse chegar bem naquele momento! E ainda mais ela que estava tão empolgada na pista de dança e se quer vira quando Saori caiu e eles saíram juntos... Ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, tinha se esquecido de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia exceto o beijo que tomara de Saori a pouco, não fazia idéia do que responder a Shina ou de como explicar a presença de Saori ali, e ela ainda estava ali, na cama, na mesma posição que estava quando o médico a examinava, não movera um músculo, só estava meio confusa, e Seiya a fitava, o tempo inteiro, a fitava sem saber qual seria a sua reação, percebia uma grande confusão e uma curiosidade de saber o que ele faria apenas olhando nos olhos dela, mas nem sabia o que dizer-lhe.

Posso saber o que essazinha esta fazendo deitada na sua cama, Seiya? - disse Shina, irritada com o namorado - Ou melhor, eu posso saber o que essazinha esta fazendo deitada na sua cama com você quase que em cima dela?

Shina, por favor, não comece com suas crises de ciúmes! Acho que ainda tá muito cedo para isso!

O que? Você me traz essazinha aqui pro seu apartamento, ou melhor, pro nosso apartamento e quer que eu fique calada!

Me desculpe, por favor, eu não fazia idéia de que vocês dividiam uma mesma casa, eu sinto muito mesmo, acho que já vou indo, me desculpem... Er... Com licença, Seiya.

An?

O teu corpo tá meio que apoiado no meu e nessas condições eu não tenho como se quer levantar quanto mais ir embora.

É verdade.

Hei Seiya! O que é que você tá esperando? Deixa a _menina_ ir embora logo pra gente poder aproveitar juntos essa maravilhosa noite de maneira inesquecível. - falou Shina, insinuando-se para Saori e também para Seiya.

Em primeiro lugar Saori, olha você não precisa se preocupar com nada, tá legal? Você pode vir aqui a hora e o dia em que bem entender que ficarei feliz com a sua presença, e me deixe terminar de falar, ok? - disse segundos depois de colocar seus dedos nos lábios de Saori para impedir que ela falasse como pretendia, ela assentiu que _'sim'_ com a cabeça. - A Shina e eu não moramos juntos, e esse apartamento é _meu_ e nele eu recebo quem _eu _quiser e você é uma dessas pessoas, em segundo lugar e preferiria que você passasse aqui essa noite, por que sabe tem esse seu "problema" e faz tanto tempo que a gente não conversa e...

Me desculpe Seiya mas isso vai contra os desejos da sua _namorada._

Você pode deixar Saori que da minha namorada cuido eu, certo? Eu estou te pedindo para passar essa noite aqui Saori, por favor. Olha se o problema for comodidade eu arrumo todo conforto do mundo assim como _já fiz_ para minha namorada quando ela estava doente, e se você estiver insegura e quiser voltar para sua casa o que acha de eu te levar amanhã cedinho? E então? O que você me disse?

Bom, já que é assim e se você realmente disse que isso não vai te acarretar problemas então eu fico honrada em aceitar seu convite, eu só gostaria de saber onde é que eu vou dormir... Bem é que a June ia passar uma temporada lá na minha casa e a Fréia, ela o Haguen dependem de mim para levá-los e eu precisaria do meu celular que esta lá na sala...

Não se preocupe você vai dormir aqui no meu quarto e pode usar o telefone aqui mesmo.

Obrigada Seiya - disse ela sorrindo.

O que? Eu ouvi direito? Você pretende que essa _piranha_ passe a noite na sua casa, e pior ainda! No mesmo quarto que você!

E qual é o problema, Shina? Por acaso você não confia em mim? Tem duvidas se te amo ou não?

Seiya!

Para sua informação Shina a Saori é minha amiga, só isso e mais nada. Você por acaso não confia em mim não?

Grrr! Você vai se arrepender por isso Saori Kido! - e saiu furiosa do quarto de Seiya, e também de sua casa batendo a porta com ferocidade!

Seiya, eu sinto muito...

Hei, tá tudo bem, não se preocupe, a Shina tem essas crises de vez em quando, mas amanhã ela já vai ter esquecido de tudo, ok?

Tá...

(risos)

No lugar dela eu não confiaria...- afirmou Saori após algum tempo.

An?

É o que você ouviu! Se eu fosse a Shina e graças a Deus eu não sou, eu não confiaria em você, Seiya - disse ela apenas para provocar um pouco Seiya.

E eu posso saber por que?

Ela olhou para ele desconfiada, ele não saberia mesmo do que ela estava falando? Pensava ela enquanto lembrava-se do beijo que Seiya roubara.

Nada não Seiya, esquece.

Você quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou Seiya e ela faz sinal que _'não'_ com a cabeça - E... quer beber algo? - perguntou novamente e recebe a mesma resposta - Por que você não quer comer e nem beber nada?

Seiya, por favor, pare com isso! Eu não sou nenhuma inválida e nem preciso de tantos cuidados!

Você tá com sono? - ele recebeu um olhar repreensivo como resposta a sua pergunta.

Me ajuda a levantar pra eu poder pegar meu celular lá na sala - pediu ela de maneira meiga e de uma hora para outra.

Eu já disse para você que pode usar o telefone daqui mesmo Saori, eu não sou rico como você, mas posso pagar as contas do telefone com o que tenho, ehehe.

Eu sei, mas é que eu não sei o telefone de ninguém de cabeça...

Bom, então você fica aqui que eu já trago logo a sua bolsa, afinal você precisa ficar em repouso, está lembrada?

Sim Seiya, eu estou lembrada, ahaha, muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

Ele foi e em poucos segundos estava de volta, a garota pegou o celular e ligou para June, disse que voltasse com o chofer, Haguen e Fréia, que ela estaria de volta amanhã, também disse que estava na casa de Seiya e passaria a noite lá, e a garota que sabia dos sentimentos da garota ficou feliz, deu os parabéns e pediu detalhes no dia seguinte.

As onze da noite os dois amigos conversavam animadamente

Ah Seiya... Você não muda - disse a garota rindo muito das graças que ele estivera fazendo esse tempo todo.

Saori... - Seiya que estava sentado na cama ao lado dela começa aproximar seu rosto do dela novamente, mas desta vez intencionalmente. Se ela não o recusara, mas sim o correspondera na vez anterior, por que o recusaria agora? Ainda pensando nisso tentou lascar-lhe mais um beijo, desta vez a garota também tinha domínio de si, e infelizmente sabia que o que estava prestes a acontecer seria errado, e por mais que desejasse não podia deixar que acontecesse

Seiya, isso não é certo- disse meio triste. - Você tem namorada e eu também, isso seria errado, eu te peço Seiya que não insista. Tudo bem? - continuou ela com voz ainda muito triste.

Ah, me desculpe Saori, eu nem sei o que estava fazendo ou no que estava pensando, eu, é, não vai acontecer de novo, tá legal? Eu espero que isso não afete a nossa amizade - Seiya seguiu o ditado do nunca desista, e ele não desistia, ainda teria Saori para si, só não sabia quando e nem como, mas se a amava realmente, ele lutaria pelo amor dela.

Não se preocupe, não afetará - não eram essas as palavras que queria ouvir, queria que Seiya dissesse que ainda a amava e estaria disposto a terminar com Shina se fosse para ficar com ela. –

Bom Seiya, já tá meio tarde e eu estou começando a sentir sono...

Tudo bem então, vamos dormir agora, ok?

Ok., mas... Onde é que eu vou dormir?

Ai ora essa!

Mas essa é a sua cama, Seiya!

Eu sei! Eu costumo dormir naquele sofá ali e não vai ser incomodo algum com você aqui.

Mas eu vou me sentir mal, Seiya, se você abrir mão do seu conforto só por minha causa e...

Eu já disse que quase sempre durmo aqui e você não tem com o que se preocupar, por isso boa noite, Saori.

Boa noite para você também, Seiya - disse beijando o rosto de Seiya que retribui o gesto. E assim os dois vão dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, às oito horas, Seiya já esta com o café da manhã pronto e o levou em uma bandeja pro quarto onde ele com muito carinho e um pouco de manha ele acorda Saori.

An? Seiya? Que horas são?

Já são oito horas, por isso eu decidi te acordar.

Obrigada Seiya, você é muito gentil - ele começou a comer e ela também. Algum tempo depois ele chama um táxi para levar Saori de volta. - Seiya...?

O que foi, Saori? Eu não gostei muito do seu tom de voz...

É que bom, agora que nós já estamos, "juntos" de novo... É bem, já que nós somos amigos novamente eu achei que você poderia voltar a morar lá na mansão...

Bom, eu vou pensar nisso e depois te dou uma resposta, tá legal?

Bom, se é assim então eu espero você me ligar, tá?

Anda, o táxi já deve star chegando eu vou te acompanhar até lá.

E foram, não demorou muito e eles chegaram à mansão de Saori, esta aguardada na sala pela June e também a Fréia que queriam muito saber o que tinha acontecido.

Enquanto isso no centro da cidade, uma bela moça de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis anil que andara quatro horas seguidas pela cidade sentou-se em um banco e estava prestes a chorar, quando um belo rapaz apareceu:

Me desculpe, mas não pude deixar de notar que a senhorita estava preste a chorar, será que eu posso agudá-la em alguma coisa?

Bom, o meu nome é Hilda, eu vim de muito longe e estou procurando pela minha irmã mais nova, eu não a vejo faz muito tempo, soube que ela estava aqui, mas não a encontrei em nenhum lugar, e já estou perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-la.

Bem, o meu nome é Hyoga, qual o nome da sua irmã, eu conheço muita gente aqui na cidade, talvez alguns dos meus amigos ou eu mesmo a conheça...

O nome dela é Fréia, tem cabelos loiros, cacheados, ela o mantinha bem cumprido, mas agora não sei mais qual a altura, tem olhos azuis e a pele é bem branquinha...

Ela tinha um namorado da última vez que você a viu?

Sim, ela tinha um namorado sim, com quem ela fugiu, porque meu pai não permitia esse namoro... O nome dele era Haguen...

Na mosca!

O que? - perguntou espantada pela resposta do rapaz.

Um dos meus melhores amigos conhece a sua irmã e o namorado dela, estão morando na casa da Saori Kido que é ex-namorada do meu amigo...

É serio?

Sim, se você quiser eu posso levá-la até ela?

Eu agradeço muito mesmo! Deus me ajudou mandando-me um anjo...- "_Um anjo que por sinal é muito lindo e gentil.._" pensava ela...

O meu carro tá ali na frente, vamos?

**Capitulo dedicado como presente de aniversario para minha amiga Luka mel**

**Olá, como vão pessoas? Bem eu espero, bom, eu falei não falei? Esse cxap ficou melhorzinho que o outrpo em termos de romance não foi? Bom, Luka, eu ia fazer uma song para você mas ia ficar muito atrasada daí eu etsou dedicando este capitulo aqui para você ok?**

**Respondendo a comentários**

**Prizinha Também adorei falar no telefone com você amiga! E que legal viu? Brigadão e não esquenta se você diz eu acredito!**

**Lindsay Sim lind eu sei! Eu admito! O look que eu dei para Saori no cap anterior é o ms que eu usei no dia la daquela baladinha na sua casa! Tá feliz agora? Bjinhus**

**Camila E me diga ! O que há de melhor numa fanfic que não seja os conflitos? Rsrsss e NÃO, eu já falei e não insista por que eu não vou te contar o final! Hahahahaha( thati tentando se fazer de má!)**

**Pegaso Seiya E então? Este cap esta ou não melhor? Rsrsrs eu estou muito bem obrigadinha pelo reviw**

**Bom gente é isso, Beijos à todas as pessoas que lêem e que comentam!**

**Revisado por Lis**


	10. O Plano

_**By Thati**_

**CAP 10 - O plano**

Sim, vamos Hyoga...

Na casa de Saori as meninas já iniciavam o diálogo e Seiya fora embora há algum tempo.

Ai Saori eu nem acredito que você passou a noite com o Seiya - disse June, empolgada.

Calma ai, né gente! Não rolou nada entre a gente... _pelo menos nada mais que um beijo -_ disse em tom mais baixo para que elas não ouvissem

O que? Eu ouvi direito? - perguntou Fréia sorrindo maliciosamente.

É, ouviu - disse rindo.

Ai conta para gente Saori! - pediam as duas animadas e curiosas.

Tá bom... Foi assim que aconteceu... "- _Você quer ir ao cinema terça a tarde? - perguntou Seiya._

_- Hei! Que eu saiba você ainda tem namorada, Seiya!_

_- Eh, eu tenho sim uma namorada, mas... Ela vai sair nessa terça à tarde, e eu não quero ficar sozinho, quero sair com você como fazíamos antes de tudo começar..._

_- Ah Seiya, ahahaha tá legal, eu aceito ir com você no cinema se não for te prejudicar... Ahahaha._

_- Então eu te pego as duas e meia? O filme é as três e quinze, acho que é tempo o suficiente, né?_

_- Sim, é claro que é, Seiya obrigada, você não sabe o quanto a sua presença é importante para minha vida._

_- A sua também Saori, a sua também..."_ E depois ele foi se aproximando mais de mim, ai eu nem sei como foi acontecer... Eu não tinha domínio de mim mesma, não conseguia fazer nada além de responder ao ato do Seiya... No começo ele só fez uma brincadeirinha meio infantil, mas depois aprofundou muito o nosso beijo, e foi mágico, naquele momento eu até cheguei a pensar que ele ainda pudesse querer me namorar de novo, mas isso foi só uma doce ilusão...

Quem garante que é só uma ilusão? Se ele te beijou pode muito bem querer algo serio e ficou meio intimidado para falar...- disse Freia.

É verdade, Saori! O que você faria no lugar dele!

Eu nem faço idéia, mas só o que sei é que o amo!

Esperem! Eu tive uma idéia.

E lá vem a June com suas idéias malucas! - caçoava Saori da amiga.

Pois saiba você que essa é uma "ótima" idéia!

Tá legal, mas e qual é essa idéia afinal? - perguntara Fréia curiosa.

Olha só, eu acho estranho que o Seiya tenha beijado a Saori de tal maneira, sem querer nada com ela! Pelo que eu conheço do Seiya ele não é de fazer essas coisas. Eu acho que ele ainda esta afim da Saori tanto quanto ela esta dele!

Tá, mas o que isso tem haver ? - perguntaram Saori e Fréia.

Tem haver que eu acho ou melhor, eu tenho quase certeza de que isso tudo foi uma tremenda de uma armação para vocês dois terminarem Saori!

Você acha mesmo, June ? - perguntou Fréia.

Sim, eu acho, mas... Fugindo um pouco do assunto, Saori, aquele rapaz o Shun, ele nunca mais veio aqui?

Bom, ele vinha varias vezes, mas depois que o Seiya se mudou para apartamento eu só o vejo às vezes nos corredores do colégio...

Ah...

Hei! Vocês estão falando de Shun Amamiya? Se for eu tenho um amigo que é amigo dele e que não é o Seiya!

Sério? Quem é? - perguntou June feliz com a resposta.

O nome dele é Hyoga...

Ah eu também conheço ele - disse June - E a Saori também, né Saori?

Ahan - ela concordou - Mas e agora voltando ao assunto! E antes que pergunte você parou na parte em que acha que foi uma armação o fato de eu e Seiya terminarmos...

É verdade, vocês não concordam que o Seiya não ficaria com a Saori se não quisesse nada sério? E que não a pediria em namoro só para se divertir? E vocês acham que ele fingiu aquele tempão todo?

_I DON´T NO (eu_ não sei) se soubesse já teria ou voltado com ele ou então me vingado! Não sei como faria isso, mas...

Eu pelo pouco que conheço de Seiya acho que ele seria incapaz de fazer isso com qualquer pessoa que fosse! - disse Fréia.

Bom, na minha opinião a Shina e o Julian armaram tudo isso, vejam bem, o Julian sempre foi apaixonado pela Saori, e a Shina sempre foi apaixonada pelo Seiya, é meio estranho que o Seiya tenha traído a Saori com a Shina propositalmente e vice-versa, pra mim essa história toda tá muito mal contada!

Ok, com isso eu até que concordo June, mas o que é que se pode ser feito agora? Já passou e já acabou e não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado agora! - disse Saori.

Tá legal, mas a gente pode tentar enxugar o piso que foi molhado com o leite, não podemos?

Eu não entendi essa daí muito bem não, Freia - falou Saori.

É o seguinte, a gente não sabe o que realmente houve, por enquanto, mas, o que nos impede de tentarmos descobrir?

É isso mesmo Fréia, exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, esse plano nem tem como falhar Saori! É perfeito! Vai funcionar você vai ver.

Ok, mas você se importaria se eu soubesse que bendito plano é esse?

Mas é claro que sim, aliás Fréia você vai mesmo estudar com a gente ano que vem, não vai?

Sim, graças a Deus eu vou, a Saori conseguiu isso para mim... (risos).

Bom, então eu fico honrada em dizer-lhe que também fará parte do plano! Ahahaha, vocês ainda vão ver que eu estou certa e vocês erradas em pensar que Seiya pode não querer mais nada com a Saori!

Enquanto isso no apê de Seiya

Olha, eu acho que se ela te correspondeu então ainda sente algo por você, cara! - comentou Shun.

É verdade, dá para ver nos olhos de uma mulher quando ela tá de brincadeira com alguém e a Saori nunca me pareceu brincar com você Seiya - complementou Hyoga - Aliás, foi você quem trouxe de viagem para casa da Saori uma garota chamada Freia, não foi?

Sim, fui eu sim, por que?

Tá vendo só Hilda como eu disse que a conhecíamos?

Sim, e como ela era, por favor, me diga! - pediu à garota que acompanhava Hyoga naquela "reunião".

Bom, o nome dela é Fréia, é muito gentil, tem a pele clarinha, olhos azuis, cabelo bem cacheado loiro e o namorado dela se chama Haguen, por que?

Bom Seiya, digamos que a Fréia é irmã mais nova de Hilda - falou Hyoga sorrindo.

Puxa que legal, ela se tornou uma grande amiga da Saori...- disse Seiya.

Bom, eu vou levar a Hilda para minha casa para ela descansar um pouco e depois a levarei para rever a irmã provavelmente daqui três dias, pode ser Hilda?

Claro, eu agradeço muito Hyoga.

Então já vamos, eu não sei não, mas acho que não volto aqui ainda hoje não, ok?

Tá legal cara, tchau - disseram todos em coro.

E saiu de lá com Hilda ao seu lado, os dois entram novamente no carro dele, mas desta vez em direção a casa de Saori mesmo, sem nenhuma outra parada inusitada.

Logo depois, Ikki e Shiryu também deixam o local alegando terem que sair. Apenas Shun, o melhor amigo de Seiya permanece lá.

E aí Shun, o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Espere um pouco Seiya, eu acabo de ter uma idéia que é simplesmente brilhante!

E qual seria?

Uma para descobrir o que realmente houve entre você e a Saori para que terminassem!

An? Mas como assim? Ah não você não vai me arranjar problemas logo agora que consegui me reaproximar da Saori!

Nem esquenta Seiya, ela não vai nem saber de nada!

Ta, qual é a sua idéia genial desta vez?

Você e a Saori, ao meu ponto de vista seriam incapazes de trair um ao outro com Shina e Julian, então isso foi provavelmente uma armação, e a minha idéia é armar uma para eles também, ter certeza dos fatos, e depois colocá-los ou melhor, literalmente jogá-los contra a parede para que confessem!

É a idéia tá me parecendo boa, mas como é que você vai fazer isso?

Com a cobra - Shun tosse forçadamente para disfarçar o disse. - É bem com a Shina eu não sei ainda, mas com o Julian eu já tenho certeza dom que vou fazer. O plano é o seguinte cara...

E contou o seu mirabolante plano para Seiya e por mera coincidência, o plano era idêntico ao de June, com algumas mutações, tipo, a pessoa que colocariam contra a parede, mas a base? Definitivamente a mesma!

Será que era mera coincidência? Ou uma obra do destino que talvez servisse de muito para ambos no futuro. Só o que não se podia negar era que Saori, Fréia, June, Shun e Seiya mais queriam naquele momento e pela primeira vez em suas vidas, era que as férias terminassem o mais rápido possível e que voltassem as aulas...

Na casa de Saori as meninas ainda conversavam sem perder o animo, nem perceberam mas passaram a tarde inteira falando mal dos outros e por isso não viram que já anoitecera...

Nossa! - disse Freia, de repente

O que foi, Fréia? - perguntaram June e Saori.

Olhem pela... JANELA! Já anoiteceu!

Puxa vida, é verdade... Mas e aí Freia, você vai nos ajudar com o plano, não vai?

Com todo prazer! Odeio essa cobra tanto quanto vocês, na viagem ela já não me parecia muito legal, e só piorou depois que chegou, ficou convencida, chata, agressiva e manhosa de mais! Ela é muito falsa, isso sim!

Nisso ninguém pode te negar a razão, Fréia! Ninguém - disse Saori, provocando alguns risos.

Mas como vão as coisas com o Seiya? Ele já te ligou dizendo se vem ou não morar aqui com você novamente? - perguntou June.

Ainda não...

E o que você quer que ele te responda? - perguntou Fréia.

Que sim é claro, né? Mas eu não sei, será que ele está interessado em voltar a me ver todo santo dia na frente dele?

É claro que sim! - gritaram as duas amigas de Saori.

Então quer dizer que a Saori te chamou para voltar a morar lá?

É, ela me chamou sim ...

E o que é que você disse?

Eu disse que ia ver e depois dava resposta para ela...

E você por acaso é burro? Por que já não aceitou? Liga para ela agora e disse que vai!

Mas eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia e ainda tenho minhas duvidas...

Você a ama?

Amo mais que tudo.

Então! Essa é a melhor maneira de você se reaproximar dela!

Ele pensou um pouco e viu que o amigo estava com a razão por isso ligou, infelizmente ele não podia ver o sorriso de Saori ao ouvir que ele aceitara voltar, e não só o dela, as outras duas "intrometidas" que não a deixavam falar em paz ao telefone, também riam de felicidade feito duas loucas!

E ai? Agora você acha que vai voltar com ele? - perguntaram as garotas quando Saori desligou o telefone.

Eu não sei, não faço a mínima idéia, mas espero que sim!

Hei, mas se o Seiya vai voltar a vir aqui então quer dizer que... – começava June com um sorriso

Quer dizer que os amigos dele passaram a vir aqui, principalmente o Shun que é o melhor de todos!

As três riem da "paixão" que June sente por quem mal conhece!

Bom, mas e agora? O que é que a gente vai fazer?

Fazer com o que e por que, Fréia? - perguntou June, desentendida.

Ora essa! A Saori vai voltar a ver Seiya sempre e eles podem até se reconciliar, e você pode acabar vivendo um romance com o Shun... Acho que é motivo o suficiente para comemorarmos.

É verdade, a Fréia tem toda razão não acha, June? Mas essa sim é uma boa pergunta, o que é que nós vamos fazer?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


End file.
